Always be
by mydeadlylover
Summary: L's Wammy days. He met a new girl, babysits chibi Near, Mello and Matt and made a promise. L/OC it's now complete
1. The Newcomer

A/N: My second fic! I decided on something lighter in theme since my first one was kinda heavy…lol…ok, this is the chibi versions of L, Mello, Near and Matt and again, an OC I have made…

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I wish I do.  
**

* * *

--Chapter 1--

--Newcomer--

* * *

It was a bright midsummer's morning when it all started. The sky was a bright pale blue and the sun shone brightly, it hurts the eyes. A gleaming black car stopped in front of the gates of The Wammy House. A stiff middle-aged man went out from the car and took a look inside of the car. It was as if he was urging someone to come out. Finally, he managed to persuade the other passenger of the car to come out. It was a girl of at least four years old. She stepped down from the car and held on to Mr. Wammy's hand and her other hand was raised up to her mouth, as she sucked at her thumb. It was Lira's first day at the Wammy House and she was nervous as hell.

It has been two weeks since Lira had lost her parents. She never understood why they were killed. And it was such a very horrible sight to see. She doesn't even know if her parents ever made such bad enemies that they were killed in such a brutal way. The police officers also got into her as they interrogated her and asked her questions that though she can clearly understand, she doesn't know the answers to. The police then gave her up as a bad job. She also does not understand why she was brought to this seemingly 'special' orphanage. She can't see anything special about being an orphan, anyway.

Mr. Wammy led her to the main building of the orphanage and she mutely followed. The old man then stopped in front of a wooden door just like the others beside it. The man then kneeled so that he was almost level with the little girl and held her by the shoulders.

"Lira, this will be your room. You'll be sharing it with a young boy. We're not very particular with gender differences here, by the way. The children here are classified by intellect so there's no problem whether you're a boy or a girl. Go inside now. Your roommate may be there…as always," Mr. Wammy told the girl and opened the door for her. She stepped inside the rather large room that is surprisingly fully-furnished with everything an average person may need. She remembered that children are classified in the orphanage by their intelligence. Her roommate must be the smartest kid in the orphanage to get in a room like this.

She decided to take a look around. Maybe her roommate is sulking somewhere. Boys are always up to something, she concluded. But a few looks around the large hotel suite-like room made her realize that her roommate was nowhere to be found.

Dinner proceeded in the large hall of the orphanage. Noises ensued from every corner due to the children that ran amok fighting about little things like toys and the likes. Lira thought that her roommate may be in their room by that time but still to no avail. _He must be up to something. _Was Lira's last thought before she finally fell asleep in her soft single-sized bed.

Lira had a wonderful dream about cakes, chocolates, toys, video games and strawberries. A large blob of strawberry appeared before her. It suddenly grew arms and feet and began dancing in a very funny way in front of her. "Kawaii!" Lira exclaimed and chased after the strawberry which had made a bid for freedom by running away and jumping at the same time. Lira ran after it but tripped on a large block of chocolate. The strawberry then ran back to her and made her sit. "Thank you, strawberry-san!" Lira told the strawberry and tried to touch it but it began poking her. "Ouch, strawberry-san! That hurts!" she exclaimed but the strawberry just continued poking her.

_Poke. Poke. Poke. _Lira fidgeted in her bed. Apparently she was still having that dream about strawberries. She managed to free herself from the covers and managed to land a punch at the perpetrator. "OUCH!" the strawberry in Lira's dream exclaimed and that made Lira snap out of her reverie. She sat bolt upright to and peered down her bed where something that looks like a porcupine was struggling to stand up. "Strawberry-san?" she murmured sleepily, peering at the thing beside her bed. She was still stuck with her dream. Slowly, the thing stood up and faced her.

It was a boy. Not a porcupine, not even close to a strawberry. It was a wide-eyed boy wearing baggy clothes. As Lira took a closer look, he already had small eye bags under his eyes. He scratched his head and rubbed at the place where Lira had punched him. He eyed Lira without any expression and spoke.

"You're pretty strong for a girl, eh? And I would really appreciate it if you don't call me strawberry-san. I have a name, you know," He told Lira in a cold voice. Lira thought he was angry.

"I'm sorry about that. But I would also appreciate it if you don't pole me to wake me up," Lira answered.

"Ok, then. I won't poke you if you won't call me strawberry-san. Deal?" The boy said.

"Deal. By the way, what is your name?" The girl asked.

"It's L. an this little fellow over here is B," the boy answered. It was then that Lira noticed a small boy about the age of two or three cowering behind L and grabbing at his baggy pants. She thought that this guy might be using some stupid name and decided to play along.

"I'm Lee, by the way," She answered inventing madly.

"Nice to meet you, Lee," L said and extended hid hand to the girl still sitting on the bed.

"Nice meeting you too, L," Lira said and shook the hand that L had extended. B, realizing that there was no danger at all with the girl before him decided to come out from behind L and stretched his arms above him, reaching for Lira's extended arm and hugged it. "You too, B. Nice meeting you," Lira said. She knew from her instincts that it would be the start of a long-lasting friendship.


	2. Playing A Game

A/N: I don't really know how to do this thing so I just write blindly. The strawberry stuff from last chapter just popped out from nowhere. But I really hope you guys like it. Ok, here's the second chapter. I really want to finish this before school starts which are about 3 more weeks to go…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I wish I do.**

* * *

--Chapter 2--

--Playing A Game--

* * *

As the days passed by, Lira realized that L rarely stays inside the room. Most of the time, he was out with B and ends up sleeping on the younger boy's room. She, however kept a good if not friendly relationship with her weird roommate. His brief stays at the room had given Lira enough time to observe that the boy is totally nuts about sweets. He could rarely be seen without any sweet treat in his hand. She had also noted that the boy has taken a liking on strawberry cakes. Any kind of cake, as long as it has a large strawberry on top, he would eat. Lira had then arrived to the conclusion that this boy may die an early age due to a severe case of diabetes. But then, maybe not. The cavities will get first to his teeth, anyway.

Lira and L attended classes together and sat at the very front of the class. Lira thought that it must be part of the 'classification' that Mr. Wammy had mentioned to her during her first day. But sitting beside L in the class made Lira even more weirded out by the boy. He sat in a strange manner. Something that some people may call the 'fetal position' with his legs brought up to his chest and his back was a bit crouched. However this was not the weirdest part of the boy in any way. You see, L has a knack of telling the truth while keeping his face straight. Really, no normal human could do that.

Lira was sitting alone one day in the bench outside of the main building of the orphanage. It was a bright Sunday morning and she was sitting there all by herself and mulling all of what happened in the past week over her head when suddenly, she was scared by a voice from her right.

"You don't mind if I sit here, do you, Lee?" L said. But he really does not need a permission since e was already sitting. Lira screamed at the sound of his voice. How could that boy be so quiet? But she was silenced when B sat down in her lap, giggling.

"Lee-chan is very jumpy today!" the toddler exclaimed making Lira giggle. He was very smart for his age.

"You're right. Maybe Lee is scared of me?" L remarked with a smirk.

"No I'm not! I just – did not see you coming," Lira defended herself which is actually true. L is like a spy when he moves. No one can hear him coming.

"It's quite fine. Even Watari shocks himself to a heart attack sometimes when I stop by his office," L said staring straight ahead.

"Who's Watari?" Lira asked. She never knew anyone in the orphanage with a Japanese origin.

"The others call him Mr. Wammy. Does that help?" L answered.

"Ohh. I get it," Lira said, comprehension dawning on her face.

"Watari is a kind, kind man! He always gives B sweets!" the little child in Lira's lap piped up.

"And what sweets does Mr. Wammy give you, B?" Lira asked the boy.

"Ooohhh…lots of them he gives B chocolates, candies and if B promised him to be a good, good boy, Watari gives B cakes just like what he gives L!" the child answered joyously as if sweets are the most important thing in the world.

"But B should learn to eat his proper meals and brush his teeth well because one day, the tooth fairy might kidnap him because he's got lot's of cavities feasting on his teeth," L said looking down at the child and messing B's hair.

"Not fair! L does not do those things!" B pouted. Lira chuckled. There are so many things that she had not experienced when she still had a family. One of it is to baby sit a younger sibling.

"B's right. L should be a good example to his bro," Lira said smiling down at the kid sitting contentedly at her lap and patting his head. B giggled and hugged Lira as if to thank her for the support. "Anyway, L, why did you come here?" Lira turned to L while returning the kid's hug.

"First of all, I wanna make it clear to you that he is not my brother. I just feel that attached to him. Second, I came here to ask you, since B is very insistent that you be our seatmate at the bus this coming weekend," L told the girl still in that monotonous voice as his hand fished inside his pocket for a sugar cube. Lira had gotten used to this already and also to the fight that will ensue if L refused to give B his share of sugar cubes. L gave B a stern look and handed the boy three cubes. "This will be enough for you today. I don't want to deal with the tummy aches later," He said to no one in particular.

"I know you're not brothers. But B looks up to you in that way. Anyway, what's it we got this weekend?" Lira asked the boy sitting in an unusual way beside her.

"Don't you know? We've got a camping trip this weekend, in the forests somewhere in Gloucestershire. You've really got to catch up on your news," L answered turning only to give Lira a brief look.

"Oh, is that so? Alright then if B is so insistent," Lira said patting the kid on her lap once again.

"Yay!" B exclaimed and hugged Lira again with his sticky hands.

"Alright then B, let's get going. Let's not bother her anymore –," L said standing up and stretching his hand for the smaller boy to hold. "– Oh, and see you, Lee" L said giving Lira the faintest of smiles.

The weekend came and the children trooped to front gates of the orphanage to await their bus services. Lira, L and B boarded the first bus to come, carrying their bags with them which contained very few items.

"Lee, do you mind if I take the window seat? B likes to see the view while the bus is moving," L asked Lira ever so politely and the girl agreed to do so. She goes a little bit dizzy when she looks out of bus windows especially during long-distance travels.

It was quite a long journey and as they went under a long tunnel, Lira glanced sideways at L who had fell asleep, cradling B in his arms like a father to his child. Lira smiled inwardly. It was in these rare occasions when L spends time with B that he shows emotions. She had already come to think that the boy had never learned any emotions at all.

They reached the vast forests of Gloucestershire. They unloaded the bus and was soon setting up tents and stoking campfires for them to be prepared for the night that was coming ahead.

"Lee! Lee!" The girl heard a faint cry at the distance and saw B running towards her. "Can we share tents? We could play family!" B chattered excitedly. Lira eyed him for a moment and then turned her gaze to the crowd at large. L must be somewhere. Then she saw him walking towards their direction from the thick part of the woods. "L! Can we share tents with Lee? I want to play family! You could be my daddy and she could be my mommy!" B related excitedly to L whose eyes were turning the size of large sauces.

"B, you do understand that Lee is a girl, do you?" L said, crouching sown to wipe sweat out of the kid's forehead.

"Yes, but how are we supposed to play family if mommy does not sleep with me and daddy?" The child demanded stomping his feet on the forest floor.

"It's OK, L. I don't really mind," Lira said. She knows that it would be better to give in to the boy's whims than to hear him rant over and over again and throw a tantrum and have him rant about numbers floating above people's head for minutes.

"Alright then, let's set up the tent here," L said dragging a tent bag with his left hand and leading B with the other. When they have set it up, it was almost time for dinner and they joined the other kids lining up for food. Finally, it was time to turn in.

"Lee, I must tell you, I move quite a lot when I sleep," L told the girl just as they were lining up the covers for them to sleep in.

"It's not a bother at all. I do move in my sleep too," Lira smiled at the boy and he faintly returned that as well. "But I will really get angry if B wets the covers," Lira said in a dangerous voice turning to the little tyke playing with his toys.

"I don't wet beds, Lee. You can ask L!" The little boy defended himself looking insulted at the very thought that his 'mother' thinks he wets beds.

"Alright then, if you insist. Now come here and we shall go to sleep now," Lira said and beckoned at the little boy who gladly crawled to where she is. "Now, you will sleep in the middle. Is that OK with you, B?" Lira asked as she pulled the blankets to B's chin.

"It's alright as long as mommy and daddy is by my side," The kid chirped holding onto the blanket.

"Of course we will be sleeping beside you," L assured the boy as he lay down beside him, turning to look at the kid lying in the middle. He still has that horrible posture even when lying down. He motioned for Lira to do the same and the girl imitated L lying down, also facing B.

"Mommy, daddy, could you kiss me before I sleep?" B asked the two and they both leaned to kiss the kid in the cheeks.

"B really likes to get his goodnight kiss," L told Lira as if to say that it should be expected from the boy.

"Daddy, why don't you kiss mommy too so that she can sleep well?" B said as he tugged at L's sleeve.

"I can't do that," L told the child who pouted.

"Why?" the kid said mustering the cutest puppy-dog eyes he could.

"We're not married yet and only married boys kiss their wives," L told the boy poking him on the nose.

"Then when can you marry?" B asked.

"Gosh, you have so many questions! Now, go to sleep or big foot will come and crush you with his feet!" L said tickling the little boy's tummy. He must have hit a spot for soon enough; B dropped the subject and fell asleep. "He's really scared of big foot. Seemed to think that the creature will stomp him to death. Really nonsense but I use that to make him go to sleep. You should sleep too, Lira," L told the girl on the other side of the tent. Lira's eyes widened in horror.

"How did you know my name? All the while I've been using Lee in front of you!" Lira said eyeing L suspiciously.

"It's not me. It's B. He knows everyone's names just by looking at them. I really don't know how he does this so an alias won't protect you from him. He knew straight out that I was lying to him when I told him my name is L. But he soon learned to call me that and to be fair, he used B as his name too," L said brushing the stray hairs from the boy's forehead. "Oh, and to be fair, I'll tell you our names too, since we are playing 'family' here. My name is Lawliet and B's is Beyond," He told the girl lying there in front of him.

"It's really unnecessary. You'll still be yourself anyway even if you change names or use aliases," Lira shrugged. "Well, daddy, we'd better get to sleep now that baby is snoring," Lira said. She heard a faint chuckle as L closed his eyes and encircled B in an embrace, his fingers slightly brushing Lira's arm. "Goodnight," she said and went to sleep too.

* * *

A/N: Hmnn…I don't know if this chapter does have sense. And I don't even know if there's forests in Gloucestershire. I know there is in Dean but, I just pointed randomly in the map of UK and my pen landed in Gloucestershire. Well, I hope you enjoyed. Happy Mother's Day to your mom, whoever you are that is reading this.


	3. The Death of A

A/N: Regine, I missed you so much. I hope you like my printed out copy of Never the Same Again…

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I wish I do.**

* * *

--Chapter 3--

--The Death of A--

* * *

It has been years now since that scene inside a tent in a forest somewhere in Gloucestershire. B is now a five-year old boy, who had since learned the difference of Lira from a real mother. The same fact goes for L whom he still looked up to as a brother. Lira, on the other hand had learned more things about the orphanage as the years had passed. She learned that L really is the top student of the orphanage and a lot of children looks up to him. They said that he may someday be the world's greatest detective judging by the way he thinks and concludes stuff about things. You see, the boy, though he is only eight years old had started working on cases and solving them, using the advances in technology to be able to speak to the police and command the people he needed without them doubting his conclusions because of his age. Mr. Wammy, or as L called him, Watari, acts like a faithful middleman all the while to help L in connecting with the police. Being a fully fledged secret detective now meant that L had to stay in his and Lira's room for long periods of time at length, surviving only by Mr. Wammy's supplies of cakes, sweets, sugar cubes and L's new addiction, coffee. Lira did not mind this at all since he rarely disturbed her during these times. He rarely even talked to her since he spent the entire time staring at the computer screen and telling commands through a microphone that masks his voice. L had unknowingly distanced himself more from the world that even B had to learn to sleep alone at night.

Two children were said to be next in line for L. One of the two is B and the other one goes by the alias of A. Nobody really knows much about A since he was also someone who had distanced himself from the real world. They say that all he does is study and can rarely be seen talking with friends, if they really were friends to him. It seems that the kid had taken it personally that he should always be the second best to L. he should never leave his position for only L could surpass him. He was like a complete opposite of B who seems to be becoming a social butterfly ever since L started working on his cases. Sure, the boy still visits his 'big brother' only to be told not to bother the older one and to sit tight and receives the customary slab of cake from a strained Lira who always suggested that L needs a break. B doesn't even seem to mind that he was only second best next to A. In fact, he was one of the few people that A speaks to.

On the other hand, the seven year old Lira had finally discovered her worth, the reason why she was taken in at the Wammy House. She seems to be the stealthiest person to ever enter the orphanage. She had discovered that talent ever since she started pondering on why L could move so quietly from place to place that she started trying to do it herself and had discovered that she could fit into almost every nook and cranny of the orphanage. She felt like a spy doing it, though. Also, she had also learned much about technology that she had learned to do stealth operations with computers. Mr. Wammy had once joked that if Lira had been present during the World War II, the battle would be won by Japan because of her superb spying abilities. Also, she could follow you anywhere and you wouldn't even know she's there. She's like a shadow, a dark entity that has always existed yet you never felt that it was there. She therefore had been nicknamed Shadow by the older people of the orphanage; yet, Lira still preferred the first alias she had ever used in her life, Lee.

It was a bright morning when it happened. Lira, being the stealth expert, had snuck into the kitchens of the orphanage without anyone noticing her. She then tapped the head cook and flashed him a really big smile that clearly meant she was up to something not so good. The poor man jumped in surprise but soon caught up with his thoughts and spoke up.

"Why are you here now, Shadow?" The cook asked.

"Geez, I told you to call me Lee and not Shadow. I feel like a billiard player or something when people call me that name," Lira exclaimed, leaning at one of the empty countertops.

"Alright then, Lee, if you insist. Now, tell me why you are here?" The cook said in an apologetic tone.

"Well, you know it is B's birthday today, don't you?" Lira said, crossing her legs as she sat at the countertop.

"Well yes….Oh, I get it!" The cook said, comprehension dawning on him. Every year, during Beyond Birthday's birthday, Lira would sneak into the kitchens to request a special cake for the younger boy. It would consist of a large, round cake, several strawberries on top (L and B have very similar taste buds when it comes to sweets) and candles representing the number of years that B had existed in this world. It was like a mother's affection for her only son, or a sister's love for her younger brother.

"Now, you get it!" Lira exclaimed flashing that big smile of hers again at the cook.

"Don't worry. I'll prepare it just the way you want it for your little brother," The cook winked at her.

"Thank you. And let me clear it to you again just like how I _always _clear it to you every single year. B is not my little brother. I'm just that attached to him. We'll, goodbye then and thank you for always making B's birthday special," Lira said and started walking towards the door.

"But, Lira, I never got to prepare a cake for you. When is your birthday, anyway? I never got a request from you," The cook called to the retreating girl.

"Bert, I like the plain chocolate cake just fine. Chocolate had always been a weak spot for me," Lira said as she smile reassuringly to the cook who eyed her thoughtfully.

"You're very selfless, Lira. Just tell me then when is your birthday if you really don't like to have your cake in any special way," Bert asked the girl smiling at him.

"Well, since you're very insistent, it's on valentine's day. Pretty funny since my real name is Lira Valentine," Lira said and without another word, she had disappeared in her usual quick manner from the kitchens.

Meanwhile, L's bare feet padded onto the wooden floor of the hallways of the orphanage. For once, he had left his solitude in front of the computer and walked again on the dusty hallways of the orphanage. He wanted to see him. He wanted to see B and give his gift to him personally. But, every door he opened revealed not his so-called little brother. Where could the kid have gone? He was not in his room. L stopped for a moment to scratch his bare foot against the rough denim of his baggy jeans as he pondered where the child could be. His thoughts landed on one particular orphan residing in the orphanage too whom B had mentioned so much during his long talks with Lira inside the room that L shared with the girl. From what he have heard from this long-winding conversations, the child's name was A. B never mentioned a real name but the kid seems to have taken a liking on that boy and spends time inside the boy's room for hours in length. A also seemed to be like L who has distanced himself from the world, preferring to bury his nose on the pages of a book, which gave him more fun than any person could.

_Let's see. Third door from the left side from the landing. _L thought to himself as he climbed the stairs to reach the highest floor of the orphanage and, turning left, he counted the doors. He approached the door that he counted as three and stretched his thin white fingers on the doorknob only to see it locked. His hand reached inside his pocket instinctively to pull out a hairpin he had nicked from Lira's things. He inserted the hairpin into the keyhole and started working it expertly until he heard a faint click and he knew that he had unlocked the door. His hand turned the doorknob again and saw, a boy standing with his back to the door. But taking a closer look told L that something was really wrong with the picture.

The boy's feet were brushing against the wooden floorboards of his room as his body dangled from a thick rope hanged at the top of a high dresser cabinet. It was tied to the boy's neck. L, out of instinct, ran and untied the rope and shook the boy as if urging him to breathe. But the boy remained pale blue and flopped hopelessly in L's arms. L cried out as loud as his husky, rarely used voice would allow him. He called for help. Moments later, the elder people of the orphanage rushed to his aid, and all that came next was in such a blur that L could not remember the exact details of it. Or maybe, he really did not want to remember. The elders later found a letter of the child written in a very neat, almost girl-like handwriting expressing the boy's fears of not meeting up to the requirements needed for him to be L's successor and how he had finally given up for he felt like his head would crack open or maybe even explode if ever he tried to push himself to learn more. The kid then decided to hang himself as the final bid for freedom from all the pressure he felt for being L's successor. Anderson Anywhere, also known as A, the top of the first generation of the children trained to be L's successors committed suicide. He was the first failure of The Wammy House.

The cake was larger than usual with about ten strawberries perched on top of it, and set into place by large blobs of sugary whipped cream. Red icing on top of the cake declared the words "Happy Birthday B" for everyone to see. Seven small candles perched on top, burning with fire for the birthday celebrant to blow them later on. The children beamed at Beyond Birthday as he stood on top of a stool and smiled at everyone who is nearest to him, especially Lira who was standing behind him, holding him still. A rush of air surged through the dining hall as a lone figure entered the scene with a horrible posture and his head bent low, causing the candles in B's cake to turn off. L paid no attention to anyone who shot him questioning looks and walked towards Lira who gave him the same look. He just shook his head, placed his arm around the girl's shoulder and the other hand onto B's as he bent down and whispered as quietly as he could so that only Lira and B could hear him. "A is dead." B, upon hearing this, bent his head low so that his hair covered his face and cried the silent tears over his untouched birthday cake.

* * *

A/N: (yep, another author's note): Thanks to all those who have reviewed. This is just a short chapter I wrote coz I can't sleep and our fridge had run out of apple juice. I don't know if there was any mention of A's real name in the novel. I can't really remember. Please correct me if there really is a mention. Anderson Anywhere was just a name I came up with. Please correct me if you do know A's real name. Cheers to Regine, my friend who has finally returned to planet earth. Again, I hope you like your 'autographed' copy of Never the Same Again. It's the best I could give you…lol… I hope you readers will enjoy this and keep reading! Have a very nice day!


	4. New Arrivals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I wish I do.**

* * *

--Chapter 4--

--New Arrivals--

* * *

A's funeral seemed like a gust of wind. Nobody really felt the loss of A since the boy never really tried that hard to meet friends. Only B seemed to be feeling loss or remorse ever since the kid died. The child deemed to feel that he was the only one that A had befriended, though Lira and L was not sure if A's real motive is to have a friend. L had seemed to deduce that A had tried to make friendly contact with B because A may have planned to bring B to a lower status. After all, they were both rivals for the position of L's successor. Lira had agreed mentally with L but had then decided not to voice her thoughts. She had been quite disturbed by the fact that B never touched his birthday cake and had chucked it out of the window the moment he gained composure again. What worried her more was the fact that B had never visited L again in his room ever since that incident. L had told Lira not to worry for the kid might be going through depression because of the loss of a friend but Lira seemed to think that B might be feeling that L was somehow connected to the death of his friend. After all, A was first in line to be L's successor.

Lira sat in the couch in the room she had shared with L these past few years. She stared at the crouched figure of L sitting in his usual fetal position in front of the computer. She had never seen his face clearly ever since he started his detective work. If ever they came in contact, which is to be standing side by side, trying to comfort a crying B. Lira vaguely wondered if L's face had changed. She sighed at the thought that maybe, L would leave this orphanage without even making one single proper friend.

Years have passed and still, Lira would sit in that same couch, staring at the crouched figure of L. She never knew if the boy had gained weight or maybe had increased in height. He rarely left his solitude, for the last time he did, it was on a very unfortunate day that he discovered the hanged body of A. Sometimes on the occasions that Lira got really bored she would start a one-sided conversation with L who would just grunt or nod his head to show that he was listening but nevertheless, he never removed his gaze from the effing computer screen. It was one of those bored days again as Lira entered the room she shares with L, sat on the couch and stared at the pale crouched figure of L. He was wearing his usual white long-sleeved shirt and baggy pants, you would never really know if he changed clothes. The last time Lira looked through his wardrobe, it was definitely filled with the same clothes, no other color of shirt but white and no other size of pants. Lira sighed again out of boredom and started speaking.

"L?" She said turning to look at the figure of L before the computer. He grunted to show he was listening.

"Have you ever wondered why B never visits us anymore? It's been like, five years since he last visited me. He never talked to you that time. He never even stared at you," the fourteen-year old Lira told L.

"Maybe he's got friends of his own now. There's no way he could depend entirely on his so-called mommy and daddy anymore," L replied.

"Don't you even care? I mean what if he made friends with the wrong people?" Lira said. Though it was not a one-sided conversation than what it used to be, she did not like it that L doesn't seem to care about B that much.

"You sound very much like a mother, I was wondering if we left this orphanage maybe you will have a husband in one year's time. Of course I care about him but it's not that I really have time to worry about how he chooses his friends. Wammy children are special. There's no way someone cracked up will be able to enter this place," L answered with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"You know very well that I might just go working once we leave this place. And you never really had time for anything except your stupid detective work," Lira answered back, looking darkly at the figure that was L. He turned his swivel chair to look at her and stood up. That was then that Lira had finally got all her questions answered. Yes, L had gained in height that he was towering above her even in his crouched manner, he looked kind of menacing. He then took the remaining sweet on the table beside him and walked towards the couch and sat beside Lira.

"I know you will become the world's greatest spy. You won't be sharing this room with me for the past ten years if they were not sure you would be the best. But, really, you shouldn't be worrying so much about B. He's ten years old now and even normal parents will decide that their son has grown enough to choose his own path," L said, while unwrapping the chocolate bar delicately and taking a bite. "You want some?" He asked and extended the hand holding the chocolate bar for Lira to take a bite. She leaned in and took a bite from the sweet treat, munching thoughtfully. Yes, she decided. She was not really B's older sister and she really should let him go. The kid is old enough to stand on his own feet. She turned to look at L who was staring at her. No, he was _ogling _at her with those large round eyes with dark circles of eye bags.

"Hey! Why are you not in your usual position in front of your effing computer?" Lira asked her eyes widening. L just gave her a smile.

"I'm already finished with my current case. It's quit easy. The killer was the secretary. She just doesn't want anyone to discover her affair with the company president. That's all. Just a piece of cake," L replied taking a bite off his chocolate but before he even got a bite, the chocolate was taken from his hand by Lira, who stood up, running to the door.

"You look so pathetic as a detective, you know that?" Lira smiled that wide smile of hers as she stepped out of the room, L sensing playfulness and decided to give in to the child inside him and Lira, knowing that L is in for a little game, started dancing out of the boy's reach and running through the halls of the orphanage, giggling madly as she did so.

L was quick for his frail figure. He could almost catch up with Lira who was skipping happily down the corridors. She reached the stairs leading to the ground floor of the orphanage and straddled it, waving madly at L shouting, "Catch me if you want the chocolate!" as she slid down the railings of the staircase. L chuckled lightly as she straddled the railings too and slid down the stairs. Lira was standing at the foot of the stairs as if waiting for L to come down. She approached him and tapped him lightly with her hand saying, "Tag! You're it!" and running to the direction of the main door. Just as Lira tuned and laughed at L, she hit something solid that knocked her onto the floor. L quickly ran to her direction and helped her up.

Mr. Wammy, picked up the half-eaten chocolate bar, thankfully still wrapped in its foil and chuckled. "I see, Shadow, you have finally made L leave your room," He told the Lira who was still being supported by L. Looking closely at Mr. Wammy, l noticed two children cowering behind the man's shadow, probably positively scared at the sight of two older children running amok.

"New arrivals?" L asked Mr. Wammy who nodded in answer. Lira, however snorted to L's choice of words. It was as if he was referring to the children as if they were packages to be sold at a department store.

"Oohhh.. I hope both of you will become next in line to succeed Mr. Meanie and then, you should defeat this sugar-loving bastard," Lira said and crouched low to smile at the children.

"Well, on that note, I think they should make up for B," Mr. Wammy smiled at L whose eyes widened.

"What? You mean I'll baby sit them? I thought I was through with that phase already!" L retorted.

"Nope, you never even got through that phase yet. You see, B chose you. You were not chosen to baby sit B. Now, since you're already old enough, you'll get to 'parent' these kids and no, you won't baby sit them alone. I'm sure that you roommate, Shadow, will be more than willing to help with these kids. Don't you, Shadow?" Mr. Wammy smiled at Lira who was still staring at the kids with that 'they're so kawaii' look on her face. She turned to Mr. Wammy.

"I told you. I feel like a billiard player when you call me Shadow. Just call me Lee, for goodness' sake. And yes, of course I would love to take these children. Even though some sugar-loving, coffee-intoxicated, insomnia-inflicted bastard does not want to," She said turning to give L a death glare.

"Well, In that case, you take them with you," Mr. Wammy said and with that, he left the newcomers staring up at Lira who looked quite pleasant and friendly, to L who looked downcast with the prospect of having children under his tow again. The smaller child, who looked younger with beautiful, long blonde hair, approached Lira who smiled at the child as the kid began tugging at the chocolate that was still in Lira's hand.

"Oh, you like it?" she said and handed the child the remaining chocolate and the child munched gratefully at it. "You're such a cute little girl, aren't you?" She said, patting the child's head and in a flash, the kid slapped her hand which turned bright red. Lira scowled and rubbed at the place where the kid had slapped it.

"What did you do that for?" L asked the kid furiously coming to Lira's aid.

"I'm a boy, alright! I'm Mihael Keehl!" The kid shouted back at L. Clearly, the chid does not care if L is bigger than him or whatever. He was quite infuriated by the fact that he was mistaken as a girl. L was taken aback and stared at the kid carefully. All signals told him that it was a girl. And clearly, he needed someone to get slapped furiously by the kid for him to realize that it was a girl.

"I'm sorry. He really gets angry when he's mistaken as a girl," The larger of the two, a redhead clutching a cheap videogame console in one hand said with pleading eyes to Lira.

"Well, it's quite alright, it was my mistake too. What's your name?" Lira asked the redhead.

"My name is Mail Jeevas. You can call me Matt anyway. A lot of people do. And you can call him Mello," The kid answered.

"Nice meeting you then, Matt and you, Mello. I am Lee and you can call him L. Don't ask why we introduce in that manner, though or he'll throw a tantrum. Now let's get you to our room," Lira said and with that, she took Matt's hand and Mello, though a little bit shy, grabbed a part of L's baggy pants and they all trooped to the room that Lira had shared with L for the past ten years. Again, they would be playing a rather improved version of 'family' that they had once played with B. Hopefully, the children will not request for their 'parents' to kiss or that would be an extremely awkward situation now that the 'parents' have finally grown up.

* * *

A/N: Hmn…this series is quite hard to write…lol…anyway, thanks to those who reviewed and added this to their favorites…you don't know how grateful I am. I thought the chase was pretty OOC but I can't help it. It's based on something I actually did to a guy friend during our last days at school…lol….Near would be in the next chapters coz we all know he's younger than Matt and Mello. Well, enjoy! Ciao!

(An extra A/N: I have received the red velvet cake. Quite yummy! You know who you are who sent it.thanks )


	5. Beyond Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I wish I do.**

* * *

--Chapter 5--

--Beyond Confrontation--

* * *

L sat in his usual position in front of the computer as the two children under his and Lira's care run amok around and around the room. It was not as clean as it had been before when only he and Lira occupied it. The miraculously clean rug had been littered with several chocolate wrappers and stray video games. L sighed as he tried to concentrate on his work. Sure, a little bit of noise and children with so much pent-up energy did raise Lira's energy. He could not blame her, though. His cold treatment towards her has lowered her activities almost to zero. He tried to continue his work typing in something in the keyboards of the computer, stopping every now and then as he thought of what to say next. And then, it happened. Matt chased Mello a little too near to the place where L at and the poor-chocolate loving, feminine looking child tripped over the several wires protruding from L's computer and fell over, accidentally knocking over the plugs from the socket on the floor. Mello then began crying out of the pain of his fall and out of fear that L might be shouting at him again.

The adolescent's eyes widened as the display in front of his computer vanished and the screen became pitch black, only reflecting his face staring at it. Then, it hit him; he did not save the file he was working on! He spun around quickly in his swivel chair to see Mello sprawled on the floor, crying while Matt patted his shoulder trying to persuade the younger boy to stand up. Then, he did what he never expected himself to do. He stood up, picked a fresh chocolate bar from beside his table and crouched in front of Mello.

"I'll give you this chocolate if you stop crying," He told the child who was trying his best to stifle his sobs. Mello looked up to see L holding the chocolate bar with his thumb and forefinger. The boy wiped his tears with the back of his hand and reached for the chocolate bar.

"Aren't you angry with me?" Mello sniffed as he began opening his bar of chocolate. Matt, deciding that Mello would be just fine, walked away and sat at the couch that Lira usually occupied. The owner of the chair is currently outside, maybe driving people crazy by hiding from them at the most impossible places.

"No, I'm not. It's not your fault anyway. I could have shouted at you if you intentionally unplugged my computer but you tripped, didn't you? Just be careful next time," L said with a hind of a brotherly smile and patted Mello's head.

"But, you were working on something!" Mello retaliated, somehow wanting to blame himself for the accident.

"I could always repeat it. Anyway, I haven't got that far yet. Don't blame yourself for it. I could repeat typing that for about a hundred times. Remember, I'm the top kid here," L said and plugged the computer back. Mello still sniffed on the floor, while biting gratefully on his chocolate bar.

"You're sure you're not angry with me?" The boy insisted.

"I'm positively sure. For a man of justice like a detective, anger is one of the enemies. Actually, I think all emotions are enemies. Hinders the working pace of a person, you know. So, if you really want to be what Lee said and succeed me, you should at least keep most of your emotions at bay. Like, for example you should be able to stand up this instant and munch on your chocolate without a single sob. That would be a fine start," L said turned his gaze back to the computer. Mello, mastering himself, stood up and walked over to that couch where Matt is sitting on and ate his chocolate bar without another word. Something about L really made the boy toughen himself up. From that day on, Mello looked up to L, more than a big brother but an idol.

Meanwhile, Lira sat on a bench under a large maple tree outside the orphanage. She was waiting for him to come. And she was counting on every instinct she has or she may have to sense him coming. The master of disguise, the successor. A rustle of leaves told her that he had arrived and soon enough, a boy with large round eyes flopped beside her on the bench, sitting as he did so. Lira turned to look at the boy sitting next to her. He was about thirteen years old. About ten or so years ago, he would be sitting on Lira's lap, giggling happily and chatting animatedly about the sweets he had feasted on. The years did make their change on Beyond Birthday. He was no longer that kid who called L and Lira his parents. He had become a vengeful spirit trapped inside a human being.

"Why did you ask me to come?" Lira asked without further ado.

"I just wanted to talk to my mom. What's so wrong with that?" B answered.

"I know you don't treat me like a mother anymore. You never dropped by our room and that's a good enough sign," Lira replied. B chuckled.

"So, you saw through me, huh? Well, how about an older sister?" B said.

"That would be more appropriate. Now tell me why you asked me to come?" Lira asked.

"I told you. I wanted to talk to someone. I never had any proper conversation with anyone else but you," B answered.

"You could always talk to L," Lira suggested. "He might be a pain in the butt but he will talk to you," She added.

"No! I will not talk to that guy!" B answered looking affronted at the very thought.

"Care to tell your big sister why?" Lira asked.

"A," B simply answered.

"What's the boy got to do with this?" The girl asked.

"He's got everything to do with this," B replied.

"Explain yourself," Lira demanded.

"Well, we all know that when A is still alive he's the first in line in succeeding L. He tried his best. He studied so hard. He tried to imitate L as best as he can. But what did that lead to? A cracked up and one day, he just decided to dangle himself from the dressing cabinet. He was pressured because of L!" B said.

"L's got nothing to do with this," Lira sighed.

"Yes, I know that. But it's about time that the children here stop treating him like a demi-god. He's still a normal person no matter how good he is," B replied.

"I know he's just a normal person. It's just that a lot of children really look up to him as a role model. I thought you did so too at one point in time," Lira replied, watching for any sign of emotion on the younger boy's face. But she never saw anything. He was as emotionless as L. a single leaf fell and landed on Lira's hair. B brushed it off and played with it for a while.

"Well, we can say that those days are over. After all, I'm thirteen now. Gone are the days that he will buy me off with sugar cubes and we will play family inside a tent. I've grown now. I don't need him anymore," B answered.

"Why?"

"I don't want to meet the same end as A. I won't pressure myself to be as good as L. I'll prove to him that the copy that the orphanage had so painstakingly created is better that the original. One day, Lawliet will be in pursuit of me," B said, a gleam in his eye Lira couldn't possibly explain.

"Can I ask you something?" Lira said meekly.

"Ask away. You've got nothing to do with that anyway," B said turning to smile at the girl sitting beside him

"How did you know my real name? L told me that no one can hide their real name from you. Could you tell me why?" Lira asked. B seemed indifferent at the sudden change of subject.

"I'll tell you of course. Children should always tell their moms the truth. But I doubt of course if you would believe me," B answered.

"I would believe you no matter how absurd it is," Lira assured B.

"I see the real name of a person floating above his head with numbers I cannot quite interpret what they meant. I don't know how I can see them but I know I'm the only one who can. I can see those names for as long as I can remember. There, I said it. I bet you're freaked out or something. I never told anyone before, even L. I know they would not believe me," B said.

"I would believe you, of course. A mother believes her son no matter how prodigal he might be. I assure you that," Lira said. B smiled and stood up, looking down at his so-called 'big sister'.

"Thank you for believing and also for that refreshing talk. I've never had one of those for a long time already. I shall go now. See you around," B said and turned to go but before he could take another step, Lira called after him.

"B!" Lira shouted at the retreating figure of the boy.

"Yes, anything?" B turned to look at Lira.

"About L. Is there something I could do to change your mind?" Lira asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing you could do," B shook his head with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Lira tried to confirm.

"I'm definitely positive," and with that, B had walked away from Lira who stood there, gazing at B. The years had really made their change on the once playful boy who enjoyed sitting on her lap. She turned around and started walking towards the orphanage where L and the two children under their care is waiting for her. She might have made a mistake somewhere in taking care of B. This time, she would not dare commit any mistakes with Matt and Mello. At least, the third generation of successor may come from either the two of them and at least, that successor would not see L as a bad image. Just like how children would look up to their father. She opened the door of the room she shared with L and the two children bounded up to her with open arms. Yes, there was no time to be stuck with the past. For the present is here and it is definitely more important that any guy who wishes to surpass the person he once looked up to as a father.

* * *

A/N: hmn…pretty short, isn't it? I'm sorry for that. Thanks again to those who reviewed. I definitely love you guys!  Near would be coming, I just haven't thought of how he would come yet. It would take a lot of pondering for that, I think..anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

(extra A/N: someone's spoiling me with cakes. Geez, I woun't give in to your whims that easily though. Lol. But I do love chocolate cake. Haha..)


	6. Matt's Request

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I wish I do.**

* * *

--Chapter 6--

--Matt's Request--

* * *

"Matt, what's so fun about that?" The young blonde-haired chocolate lover asked the redhead lying comfortably on the couch in front of the entertainment system, resting his head on Lira's lap. Matt merely shrugged, never removing his gaze from the television screen.

"Shut up, Mello and eat your chocolates," Matt said, tossing a chocolate bar to Mello as if he was a master playing catch with his pet dog. Mello caught the sweet treat and began to unwrap the chocolate. He was about to answer again when he felt a hand on his head. L had stood up from his swivel chair. A closer inspection showed the blonde that the computer was turned off. Maybe L has finished with his case again. L extended his hand to the little boy which Mello gladly took. L walked the boy to where the two other occupants of the room is and sat on the arm of the couch.

"What's so interesting about boys and girls snogging?" L asked while biting his thumb and his other hand, covering Mello's eyes. He was witnessing such an epic scene on the movie. It was the climax of the story where the lead actress and her partner will kiss intensely sans the rotating camera effects and the mushy background music. L did not think that Mello is old enough to watch things like that. Lira and L had mutually decided long before tat Matt will be under Lira's care and Mello would be L's. Therefore, it is under Lira's judgment whether what she watches is good for Matt or not. Apparently, she thought that anything she watches is good for anyone, disregarding their age. Mello tried to push L's hand away and the adolescent was reminded forcefully of the first time he met the child. Lira's hand was so red that time after the kid had forcefully slapped her hand away after Lira patting him on the head lovingly and exclaimed how pretty the boy was. Well, even L would've thought the same way, minus the patting.

"Hey! I want to see what you're watching! Take off your hand!" Mello struggled until, at last, L removed his hand covering the boy's eyes.

"There, you can watch now," L said, staring at the screen with mild interest, as Matt snickered in the background.

"Aww, darn it! I did not see the snogging part!" Mello stomped his feet on the carpet.

"Well, too bad for you since L does not want you to. Matt here is lucky. He's got a lighter 'parental guidance' put on him," Lira said sticking out her tongue to L.

"I just think he's too young for these things. I think Matt is, also. But, as you said, he should learn other enjoyments other than playing videogames. If you call this an enjoyment, I think I even saw you crying once while watching these movies," L said. It was Mello's time to snicker.

"Speak for yourself. How was that case you were working on? I thought you just started with it?" Lira asked the boy scooted comfortably on the arm of the couch.

"Nah, I did not take it. It was way too easy. Any normal detective could've solved it. It does not pique my interest at all," L said, sucking at his thumb.

"You're getting picky at your cases, huh?" Lira exclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

"You can't complain. They know I accept only those that interest me or include a large number of victims or the pot money is large, otherwise, I reject it if it does not fit any of my qualifications. That case did not fit any of the said so, naturally, I rejected it," L said simply.

"Why would you want a large sum of money?" Lira asked as L carried Mello and once again, covered the boy's eyes as a love scene started playing on the television screen, making the redheaded boy laugh once again.

"None of your business," L muttered.

"Neh! Why is it so? Why don't you let me solve a case, just once?" Lira suggested.

"No, and never will. It's my pride and reputation at stake if you screw up. And you were never a make for a detective. You were trained to be a spy!" L said in an almost menacing fashion complete with the eye-enlarging thing. But, this was normal behavior of the adolescent that Lira had gotten used to it already. L hat once again let of Mello as the scene in the television screen had changed. The boy once again pouted and stomped his feet in frustration.

"I was never trained for your information. Neither did they train you as a detective. They have known our potentials from the start. They wouldn't take us in if they did not know. I wonder what potential these boys hold, anyway. I hope they succeed you," Lira said.

"You want me to die already, huh?" L said, cocking an eyebrow.

"No, of course not. I mean, it would really be a shame to you if the boys you have taken care of during your time at the orphanage will not be in line to succeed you," Lira said.

"I don't care who succeeds me, really. I don't want anyone to be pressured," L replied. He was clearly referring to A. The theme song of the movie they are watching played on the background and Lira moaned in disappointment.

"Aww, I didn't see the love scene!" she exclaimed as she searched for the remote control which Matt had hidden in his jeans pocket.

"You shouldn't be watching that with these kids, you know. They might get ideas," L said as Lira turned off the entertainment system.

"They won't be getting any ideas. They're smart enough to know that it is just a movie and, they won't go snogging girls for their pleasure. And for your information, it's PG-13!" Lira said.

"PG-13. And are any of them 13?" L asked cocking an eyebrow.

"No, but I'm with them!" Lira answered back.

"I don't trust your judgment," L snorted. "Come, It's dinner time," L said dragging Mello with him. Lira marveled at the fact that this was the first time in years that L was going to eat with the other children. Dinner proceeded in silence between the two roommates only punctured by the occasional squeals of Mello and the bickering of the two children over food. L managed to stop the two by giving Mello a chocolate bar. Maybe he did that because the noise was attracting too much attention.

The next day, Lira snuck into the kitchens again. It had been a very long time she had done that. She opened the door a little to see if there are any Mr. Wammys or Rogers to look out for. Thankfully, there is none so she quietly entered the kitchens and tapped the old Bert in the shoulder. Bert spun around and gave a little cry of surprise before hugging Lira so tight it became a little too hard for the fourteen-year old to breathe.

"What took you here now? I haven't seen you in years! I thought you were adopted already!" Bert said enthusiastically.

"Nah, no normal parent can handle me, Bert. And I never got to visit you anymore ever since B decided to go on his own," Lira sad, sitting on the usual countertop she occupied during her visits.

"Little B's outgrown you then," Bert said.

"I don't know exactly. Remember the last time I visited you? About that child named A?" Lira replied.

"Oh, that kid died on B's birthday, right?" Bert asked.

"Yeah, and B was shaken by that. After that he had distanced himself from L. And, I could not do anything about it. L kept telling me that it's about time I let the kid go," Lira explained.

"Well, L's right but I think the kids who were selected to be his successor are taking it too seriously. A might've cracked up because of the pressure. I think they should go about on their own pace. No one's pressuring them," Bert said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I mean, they're just feeling pressure because L started off at a very early age. And they won't succeed L until he dies which, I think will be because of diabetes," Lira replied.

"L's really got it in for sweets. But back to where we started, why are you here?" Bert asked, pointing a wooden spoon at Lira who smiled widely at the cook.

"It's Matt's birthday," she said simply.

"Matt – oh! The new kid? He's on of those under you and L, right?" Bert replied.

"Yeah, you got it, baby! I don't know what type of cake he likes so, I guess, chocolate would be fine for him. Not strawberry, or L would end up eating it instead. I just want it to have – ," Lira's sentence was cut by Bert.

"Big letters telling him to have a happy birthday. Yeah, I know," Bert nodded knowingly at the girl who beamed up at him.

"Thanks, Bert. I really could rely on you," Lira said, and with that, she turned around and disappeared from the kitchens.

Later that evening, a mini-party was held in the room of L and Lira. Small gifts were unwrapped by the celebrant. Most of them, videogames. Mr. Wammy gave Matt a new videogame console and a couple of games to go with it. L gave Matt a new Bruce Lee film saying that it's way better than the mushy love movies he watches with Lira. Lira, on the other hand gave Matt a pair of goggles saying that it looks cool on his hair. After singing 'Happy Birthday' led and sung only by Lira, they proceeded to wolf down on the large chocolate cake covered with thick icing and bearing the words "Happy Birthday Matt!" which no one really paid attention to as they mercilessly sliced the cake into pieces.

"Hey, mom!" Matt said tapping Lira on the shoulder. Lira turned to look at Matt and the kid gave her a small wet kiss on her cheek. "Thanks for everything," he said smiling widely. "Also you, dad," Matt said and did the same to L.

"We'd do this every year if you want to," Lira said. Over her piece of cake.

"Dad!" Mello exclaimed. "Have you ever kissed mom?" L almost choked on his chocolate.

"Yeah, why don't you kiss mom? How can we be a family if the father does not kiss the mother?" Matt agreed. "Dad, will you kiss mom for me? Just for today. I'll take that as your birthday gift for me," he continued while fitting on his goggles. L gulped hard. This could be the effect of the movies that Lira had watched with Matt. He would be sure to tell her off once this is all over.

"Yeah, go on, dad!" Mello said, cheering L on. L had no choice because the children were pressuring him. How could Lira just sit there and stare at him? Slowly, he bent over to Lira and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek just like what Matt did.

"No fair! On the lips, dad! Just like in the movies!" Matt said, beating L on the arm while Mello nodded vigorously. L took another deep breath and landed a peck on Lira's lips. It felt so good to L, like a very sweet strawberry shortcake. When they broke apart, L touched his lips with his fingers in wonder. Did he really just do that? Apparently, it was a yes for when he looked at Lira, it was to see the girl touching her lips in amazement too.

"Well," L started but his throat seemed constricted.

"I can say that that was an – interesting experience" Lira finished for him.

"Yeah, right" L said and both adolescents smiled – no – grinned at each other. It was such an unusual feat for L who rarely smiled and now, he was grinning. "It might become addicting," he even teased.

"No, you will not get addicted," Lira said.

"And why is that?" L asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I'm getting braces," Lira said with a smirk on her pretty face.

"No way!" L said and backed away a little.

"Just kidding. Just to see if you're planning to do what – more _snogging _– in the future," Lira said.

"Oh, so you're kidding me. What if I do it now?" L asked leaning closer to Lira.

"L, no! The kids!" Lira said pushing L away, finally taking notice of the two kids who are watching in amusement at their so-called 'parents'.

"It was Matt's fault in the first place," L said and leaned in for another brief kiss. "But it's really fun like those in the movies I must admit," he said smirking. He then turned to Matt and Mello who are trying their best to stifle their giggles. "Watch that Bruce Lee video. It will do you better than learning how to kiss. But, if you insist on watching them, then my next birthday gift for you will be a set of porn movies," L said returning to his seat as if nothing happened. L had then leaned not to trust what Lira had selected to watch with the kids. Though, he must admit that the effects have benefited him in some way.

* * *

A/N: I know it took too damn long and it also makes no sense. It's OOC and all that. Just like I said on my profile page, jealousy renders me pathetic and useless so I must apologize for me being a useless and pathetic writer at that. I do hope that some will like this, though  please don't get mad at me..


	7. So Near

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I wish I do.**

* * *

--Chapter 7--

--So Near--

* * *

It was a very unpleasant weather that day. The wind blew strongly whistling against the cold stone walls of the building surrounding her yet there she was dressed in thin, ragged clothes walking pointlessly about desperately finding shelter. The white-haired girl grasped her large belly as the child inside made another struggle for freedom and kicked hard. The child was too excited to be allowed. Every kick was a pain for the girl and she was sure that any moment, her water bag may break.

Eleanor River continued her pointless wandering about the streets of London, trying not to think about the bitter thoughts that kept haunting her nights for the past months. She loved him so much; she left the grand life she once led. She was once a very prominent agent in their society. The money kept rolling in for her as she went out to do dangerous feats, risking her life every time she fulfills a mission. She's a very smart agent that the leader of their society adored her so much, she was put in some kind of pedestal that she was envied by her co-workers.

Everything was turning out fine for her until she met Donald. He was very handsome for a trump that lived most of his life on the streets. She did not took notice of him first thinking that some other guy from a higher walk of life would be more fitting to ask her hand. But Donald cannot be daunted by any of the harsh words she had thrown upon him. He was a very persistent guy and after a little more persuasion, Eleanor finally gave in and fell inevitably head over heels for the poor man. He was glad for the whole thing and Eleanor felt quite the same. For her, Donald was her escape from her dangerous way of living, chasing after criminals or other enemies of their organization. She had probably escaped death more times than a normal cat with nine lives could. Her dates with Donald were bliss and everything was memorable. The first time they held hands, the first time they hugged, the first time they kissed and the first time they made love to each other. Donald then surprised Eleanor by asking her to live with him. Marriage was not his thing. It takes so much time and money to organize. And he never had much of the latter.

Eleanor agreed with Donald and decided to leave her job for good, earning many insults and threats from the society. She explained everything to Donald and he understood that they had to go into hiding if they wanted to live peacefully and without any bother from any agent the organization may send to go hunting for Eleanor. And so they left for London. They had lived peacefully for about a year until everything crumbled to pieces.

Eleanor found out that she was pregnant with Donald's child. She was confident that Donald will be glad about it, probably promising her that he would work hard to raise the child properly and that he'll find a good job so that one day, he may buy a house for them to live in and probably ask Eleanor her hand in marriage. But everything that Eleanor had expected from the man she had loved went topsy-turvy. He went out at night for long periods of time that it tired Eleanor so much waiting for him to come home to the shabby apartment they had rented for themselves. He refused to answer her every time she asked him what was wrong and assured her with empty words that he was just getting over the primary shock of finding out that he was going to become a father.

And one day, he never came home for a whole day. Eleanor waited patiently for her beloved to come home. But he never returned the next day and the next one after that. It was when Eleanor started wondering. A quick search around the rather small apartment told Eleanor everything she needs to know. Donald had left her for good, taking all the money they had with him. She had only stayed one more month on that apartment before she was kicked out of the building because she cannot pay the rent anymore.

Heartbreak did not suit her well. She tried to find a work but no one will accept a pregnant and broken woman who was always reduced to tears whenever she remembers the bitter past she had shared with her Donald. He had destroyed her completely. In the months to come, nobody could ever recognize the once great agent that Eleanor had been. She was reduced to wandering in streets asking people for alms which they reluctantly gave her and living off stale bread given to her by kind bakers who thought that the child she was carrying needs nutrition. It was a very far cry from her former life that she had once led.

Eleanor bit her lip, trying to suppress her tears from pain and grief as the baby she was carrying gave another sudden kick. She could see a tall building nearby. If only she could get inside for a little shelter. She knew it was going to be a stormy night the way the cold wild feels wet to her cheeks. She was on the gate of that building now, clutching on the gates for support. The pain was becoming unbearable now. She turned her head to see the large sign telling her the name of the large establishment. The Wammy House. It was an orphanage. She smiled a little to herself knowing that people in an orphanage won't be mad at her for going into labor in their front gates. She searched for the intercom and pressed a shaking finger onto the button. A cool female voice spoke from the other end.

"Hello? This is The Wammy House. How can I help you?" It spoke.

"I -," Eleanor gasped as she felt a wetness trickling down her thighs. Her water bag had broken.

"Miss if you don't speak now, I'm hanging up," the voice on the other end seemed a little bit irritated now. Eleanor never had the chance to speak again as she collapsed on the cold street, clutching her large belly in agony. Her vision became blurred as tears of pain escaped her. A figure approached her.

Lira had seen it all happen in front of her. She happened to be sitting on a low-hanging branch of a tree near the gates, whiling away time by watching people pass by. Suddenly, a frail-looking figure caught her eye. It looks like a very weak woman who looks like she was on the last months of her pregnancy judging by the large size of her stomach. Lira saw it as she tottered across the road and onto the gates, clutching the cold metal of it for support. She seems to be experiencing a great deal of pain. Lira saw the woman press on the intercom and then collapse on the pavement, clutching her stomach, screaming in pain.

Lira had acted according to her instincts. She climbed the stone wall and jumped to the other side, approaching the weak figure of the woman. She took one glance of her and saw a trickle of wetness coming from between her thighs and took in the pain registered on the woman's face. It was all enough to tell her that the poor lady was going to labor. Lira turned around and pressed the button of the intercom. Before the cool voice could even finish her sentence, Lira had already shouted in agitation.

"Emma, it's me, Lira. I'm outside the gates right now and a woman is going onto labor. I don't think she can hold on any longer. Send someone, quick. I'll stay beside her for the meantime," Lira shouted through the intercom. The voice paused for a while before mumbling a hastened "ok". Lira then approached the woman and kneeled beside her, pulling the woman onto her lap. It was the best she could do to make the woman feel better.

"Th – thank you," the woman mumbled in a weak voice.

"Shh, it's alright. I sent for someone inside already. We just had to wait. And don't talk too much. You'll only go weak," Lira told the woman. The woman managed a weak smile.

"How did you get here? You're f – from inside aren't y – you? H – how?" the woman stammered.

"I climbed and jumped," Lira answered indifferently as if it was something that she does normally. "I see some men coming now," Lira said and put her hand in the air, waving to get the men's attention.

The next few hours found Lira sitting with her legs drawn up to her chest much like L's way of sitting. She became so agitated hearing the screams of pain ensuing inside the room as the woman she had brought in gives birth to her child. She brought her head down trying to stem the images forming in her head of how much pain the woman was enduring at the moment. She then felt a tap on her shoulder and felt clothes rub against her bare arm. She turned to see L staring at her with those wide eyes and his hand was extended to her, offering her a chocolate bar.

"I have been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been?" L said as Lira took the chocolate and bit on it gratefully.

"I was on the yard by the gates. How are the kids?" Lira asked referring to Matt and Mello.

"They can get along by themselves. They're watching the new Bruce Lee movie I had asked Watari to buy. What are you doing outside?" L asked biting on a corner of the chocolate that Lira was eating. He never bothered to bring his own.

"I wanted some fresh air. I was enjoying myself watching people pass by when I saw this pregnant woman come by the gates. She tried to talk to the intercom but she collapsed so I jumped over the wall and called from help inside and then I sat beside her until the men came and now she's inside," Lira explained and as her sentence ended, another bloodcurdling scream pierced the air, making Lira cringe.

"That sounds awful," L commented. Lira felt him shudder a little but he dismissed it and put an arm around Lira's shoulder that she was so grateful for.

"I hope she turns out fine," Lira said, glancing at the closed door of the room.

"Let's just wait to find out," L said looking at the same direction.

The two adolescents ate the large bar of chocolate in silence waiting for any news inside the room. At last, after several hours of waiting, Roger went outside and called Lira to come inside, followed closely by L. Lira saw the nurse wrapping a blood-covered baby in a white cloth as the baby bellowed out crying. Lira took a look at it. The child looks a little like its mother. She was then informed that it was a boy. She then edged closer at the bed where the woman laid panting and breathing heavily. Lira felt a sweaty hand enclose her forearm and saw the woman smiling in her direction.

"Th – thank you. Y- you don't kn – know how grate – f – ful I am," The woman managed between heavy pants.

"It was no problem," Lira smiled reassuringly at the sweaty figure of the woman before her.

"I – I wish h – he does not t – turn out like h – his father," The woman said, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Don't cry. You can make sure he doesn't turn out that way by looking after him very well," Lira replied, holding the sweaty hands of the woman.

"I – I was so near to b – being…..And th – then he came," the woman wept.

"Stop talking like that. On a lighter note," Lira said searching for something better to talk about. "What shat we name the baby?" Lira asked.

"N – Near. Name him N – Near. And t – take my s – surname. Name him N – Near River," The woman said before her eyes widened as she took one last agonizing breath and her hold on Lira's hand sagged. The woman died of childbirth. Lira was shocked and stared for a while at the dead woman's body. She never even found out her name.

"Come on," L put his hand around Lira again and hugged her. It was the best he could do to comfort Lira who sobbed quietly onto his white shirt. He did not even care if she soiled his shirt. Her grief is his grief. That, he was sure of.

Later on, the people around Lira were quarreling whether to follow the woman's last wish to name her child Near, saying that it was not really a proper name.

"I'll name him then. I was the one who brought the woman in here, didn't I?" Lira asked people around her. All nodded in agreement. She felt a squeeze on her shoulder, encouraging her to go on. "Well, then. I'll name him Nate River. Nate sounds a bit like Near. And it's a unique name. But, his nickname will be Near. Just to follow his mom's last wish. Is that alright with you?" Lira said glancing at the room at large. Everyone nodded in agreement at Lira's proposal. And so, Nate River was born into the world.

* * *

A/N: I loved writing this so I don't really care if people hated it….haha. I like putting in a little drama coz I pictured an orphan's life to be with a little bit of all emotions…lol…. Eleanor River and her Donald were just names I came up with….I don't really know the names of Near's parents..haha…

Anyway, I'd like to try something but I don't know if you would try this with me too. I'm going to play a game with you guys….from this chapter onwards, you can ask me ANY question regarding ANYTHING…..(i.e. about my OC, about the story, etc…) anything you'd like to ask me, I'm answering them. I just want to know what you guys think…heehee….I'll answer the questions at the end of the next chapters.

Oh, and thank you for all those who had left comments on the last chapter. You really made my day that time. And I never really had an idea that LxLira would be a good concept….lol…  well, enjoy! 


	8. Stubborn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I wish I do.**

* * *

--Chapter 8--

--Stubborn--

* * *

After his birth, Near spent his first few days of life in the world in a hospital. Apparently, the nurse said he had 'too much water', something that Lira doesn't know how to interpret at all. Mr. Wammy then drove of with the nurse and Roger to the nearby hospital to have Near treated immediately, after giving Lira many assurances that Near would be in good hands and letting L bring Lira to their room. Near then returned after a few days. However, he cannot stay in any room yet because he's still a baby and therefore, Roger and Mr. Wammy entrusted him to no one but the nurse. Only visits would be allowed.

Months after Near's birth, Lira received very unexpected visitors. It was a Tuesday, to be exact and Lira was sitting in her usual couch, watching Matt and Mello run around and around the room pretending to be Chinese Kung Fu fighters. Lira had told L off already about buying those Bruce Lee films. Yes, it did prevent the children to learn anything more about kissing and other stuff but it made them run in circles thinking they can be daredevils like the fighters in those movies. Suddenly, the kids jumped with their fists in the air and managed to land punches on each other, knocking both of them to the ground. Lira stood up and helped them both up. She was about to open her mouth to tell them off when she heard soft knocks on the door.

"Sit down, you two!" she ordered the boys and then proceeded to open the door. When she opened it, she saw Mr. Wammy together with two unknown visitors but Lira had the horrible feeling that they cannot be trusted in any way.

"Lira, you've got some visitors. Shall I let them in?" Mr. Wammy asked the girl with a kind smile.

"Uhmn, what do they want?" Lira asked.

"They wanted to ask about the woman you brought in last time. She was the one who gave birth," Mr. Wammy replied. Lira nodded and held the door open for the two visitors to enter.

"Matt, Mello! Come with Mr. Wammy first. I'll fetch you when I'm done here," Lira said and ushered the two boys who are protesting because they wanted to hear the conversation too. Lira shut the door on their faces to shut them up and turned to her visitors who are completely oblivious to the presence of L who sat in his usual weird manner in front of his computer. "Sorry about that. The kids really gets nosy sometimes," Lira told her visitors and sat in a single chair facing the two who have settled themselves on the couch.

"We're fine with that. By the way, I am Arnold," the man speaking with a mustache said "and my partner here is Eddie," he indicated the man beside him with blonde hair that is tied in a pony tail. Both men extended their hands and Lira took each and shook their hands.

"Nice meeting you. There's no use in introducing myself under a nickname since Mr. Wammy introduced me using my real name. Old people do forget some things sometimes. I'm Lira," the girl said smiling in a rather strained manner to her guests. "Would you like any cake or maybe chocolates? We have lots of them here since my roommate likes them so much," Lira offered.

"No thanks. So, you have a roommate other than those two kids," Eddie asked.

"Yes, he's one of the top kids here in the orphanage. However, I do not think that is the matter why you came here, am I right?" Lira said. She wanted to get down to business already because the presence of these people made her feel weird.

"Yes, that's not why we came here. Err… we wanted to ask you about a woman who came here a few months ago. If we are not mistaken, she was pregnant at the time. Do you know her? Her name is Eleanor River," Arnold asked.

"Sorry but I am not aware of anybody who goes by that name," Lira shook her head.

"Maybe this will help," the man continued and held up a picture of a beautiful woman with a forest setting in the background. Comprehension showed in Lira's eyes and the men pounced on it like a bird of prey. "You know her, do you?" they asked eagerly in unison.

"Yes, she was the one who gave birth in the orphanage about a few months ago. I brought her in since I was the one who saw her. And, I named her child, the child in question is still in the orphanage," Lira answered staring at the men before her without any expression in her face. If there is something that she had learned from L, it would be staring at people with an expressionless face.

"Well, did she mention anything to you?" Eddie leaned forward in his eagerness to find out.

"Well, she only said that she is grateful that I brought her here. I never even knew what her name is. But, you're asking what she told and that's all that she told me," Lira said scratching a spot in her chin. "You're sure you don't want a cake?" Lira asked them again.

"No, you're really, really sure she did not mention anything else?" Eddie pressed on, almost falling off his seat in his eagerness.

"No. Well, she told me what she will name her child then she died," Lira said eyeing Eddie as if daring him to ask her any more questions.

"Well, our business with you is done then. We'll just have to get the child," Arnold said making to stand up.

"That, I cannot let you do," Lira said, the tone of her voice changing. She shifted her position in her chair and crossed a leg over another, assuming an intimidating pose.

"What makes you say so?" Arnold asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"The child is mine," Lira stated staring at both men with loathing.

"Speak for yourself. We're gonna take him anyway," Arnold chuckled and again made to stand up.

"And what are you going to do with the baby once you've got hold of him?" Lira asked raising and eyebrow and never removing her gaze on the men before her.

"We'll have someone take care of him. He's a child of a former member of our society. One day, he will be too," Eddie answered.

"And what is he going to do in your society?" Lira asked.

"He'll be a spy, naturally," Arnold said with a one of impatience in his voice.

"I don't think you will make it easy for him," Lira said. It was not a question. It was a statement.

"What makes you think so?" Arnold asked, cocking an eyebrow. For him, the conversation is taking them nowhere. It's only holding them up for what they are supposed to do.

"Usually, spies don't get themselves pregnant. If they do, they will retire sometime from work but still get support from their society. But Eleanor was so messed up when she came here. She looks as if she had wandered on the streets for a long time. Looks to me as if she did something against your org. I think you've been looking for her for sometime now and now that you've found out that she's dead, you're going to take it all out on her child," Lira stated.

"You know a lot of things for a child your age," Arnold chuckled.

"I'm not a child. For your information, you're talking to a spy too," Lira said eyeing them with more dislike than ever.

"Ha, ha. A spy, then, huh? You do look like a built for one. But what's going on in our society is none of your business," Eddie laughed.

"It may not be my business when it comes to things regarding you society but it's my business when it comes to that child. As I have told you before, he is mine," Lira told the men in a menacing manner.

"And what makes you think that the kid is yours? You're not even his mother!" both men laughed.

"I'm not his mother, alright. But I was the one who saved his mother. I named him. I have every right on him," Lira answered.

"No you do not. We do," Arnold snarled. The girl in front of him is getting more irritating by the second.

"And what makes you think that the kid is yours? You're not even his father!" Lira imitated the men's speech a few moments ago.

"You've got nerve," Eddie muttered.

"Yes I do. I know that you're just going to dump him in another orphanage so it will all be the same. The kid can only stay here as long as he's got potential but once he does not show any, he'll have to leave. That's the rule and it applies to everyone he'll be shunted aside by the kids if he stays yet he does not qualify to the orphanage's criteria. It'll all be the same even if you do not take him," Lira said, her voice lowering by an octave.

"No. He will work for us," The men answered.

"And so, it came out. You will just make him a slave to follow your every order, don't you?" Lira was almost whispering yet her voice rang across the room.

"You dare," Arnold hissed.

"Yes, I do. At my age, I can cover for the boy and follow your every wish. But, talking to you people makes me think of changing my mind. I was about to offer myself to you people but I've changed my mind. I do not want to make myself useful to you people," Lira shrugged.

"Don't mind her. Let's go now," Arnold said and both men stood up and walked towards the door. A flash of silver made them stop as the fruit knife on the table soared across the room and landed on the door. Both men froze in shock.

"Don't turn your backs on me while I am speaking!" Lira shouted from her seat. The two men spun around to face her, each looking out for any more signs of knives in the room. "I was trained to kill at the age of ten. I know very well what that child is going to go through once you take him away. Now, I will request you in a more pleasant manner to understand me –," Lira looked at both men, waiting for their confirmation. " – very well. I will ask you to let the kid stay in this orphanage. If he does not show any potential, I will find a way to contact you then you can have him. But if he doesn't then he's mine," Lira blurted out.

"And what will you do to prove to us that you will keep your promise?" Arnold eyed the girl suspiciously.

"I'll tell you the child's name. You'll know it when he's moved because of his records, right? And you'll only get hold of his records if you know his real name," Lira said boldly.

"That seems considerable," the men agreed.

"It's Nate River. His mother originally wanted him to be called Near but everyone refused so I named him Nate," Lira told them.

"And if you are lying?" Arnold asked.

"You can have me at your full service once I leave the orphanage," Lira answered pointing at herself for emphasis.

"You're a very stubborn girl," Eddie remarked.

"Maybe I am," Lira answered smiling at them.

"You will make a good assassin," Arnold said.

"Sorry but I prefer less gore," Lira answered.

"A spy then," Eddie put in.

"That's more like it," Lira grinned.

"You're really very stubborn," Arnold said.

"Your friend had already said that," Lira replied.

"Then we shall go. I hope to see you again, Miss Lira," Arnold said and with a final wave of the hand, he and his friend had disappeared from the room.

A grunt from the far corner of the room woke Lira up from her thoughts. She averted her gaze from the door where the two men had disappeared to see L walking towards her. The men had clearly not acknowledged his presence for Lira too had forgotten for sometime that the guy was also there. She had only then noticed when she heard that noise that L had made.

"You're very stubborn," L stated sitting on the couch.

"Don't rub it in," Lira answered.

"I'm just kidding you," L replied.

"Well, it's not very funny then."

"Is it true?" L asked.

"What?"

"That you were trained to kill since you were ten? I thought you were never trained," L remarked.

"It was just a bluff to scare them," Lira replied sheepishly.

"Then you're good at bluffing. I almost believed you," L answered.

"Thank you."

"You seem to care so much for Near."

"Yes I do."

"Why is that?"

"I don't really know why."

"Huh?"

"I just feel that one day he will be someone important. I do wish he's got some potential. I don't want him to be the slave of those guys. They're evil. No wonder his mother left them. They're so horrible. Who knows what will Near encounter when he's joined them?" Lira said in a quavering voice. She then felt warm hands on her shoulders, squeezing them as it also did the day that Near was born.

"There goes you motherly attitude again," L said smiling down at Lira.

"I can't help it. I'm sorry."

"I think I'm also at fault why you have this attitude," L exclaimed.

"Why is that?" Lira asked astonishment etched on her face.

"It started when we played that silly game of 'family' with B during our camping trip," L answered.

"Oh, I see."

"Your husband will be a very, very luck guy," L remarked.

"I wonder then when I will marry," Lira said sarcastically.

"Oh, don't be in such a hurry at that. Take care of your heart," L said.

"Since when have you learned about matters about love?" Lira asked.

"Errr…..never mind. Let's go fetch those two. They might be driving Watari up the wall," L said and led Lira to the door.

"Oh, let's take this out. The children may be threatened," Lira said pulling the knife out of the door and stuffed it in her pocket. After that, both walked out of the room in search of the children under their care.

* * *

A/N: I was confused for a while on chapter 8, oh my gosh. lol…I was in the middle of writing the one which I originally planned to be chapter 8 and then I fell asleep and I had this sudden idea about this chapter and I got all confused I could not write for a long time. But here it is and I have finally organized my thoughts (well, not really because I just wanted to follow my deadline, lol) so…well, enjoy! ;


	9. Acceptance

A/N: Thanks to Canada Syrup and KazeNoSasayaki2494 for the lovely, lovely reviews.. ; I'll try to repay you with more LxLira…hehe…but for now, It'll be more about Near and Lira…lol…I just have to get him more into the story…I'm feeling a bit L-like at the moment…I think someone really wants me to overdose on sugary stuff TT….oh, and did I mention I love David Cook? (ok, that was completely necessary hits self on the head)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I wish I do.**

* * *

--Chapter 9--

--Acceptance--

* * *

Lira and L left the room and started searching for Matt and Mello. Mr. Wammy could have taken them in his office to play and that worried the two. The children were not exactly careful and might cause mayhem in the poor old man's office or as L had put it they might "drive Watari up the wall". They reached the landing of the stair leading to the ground floor of the orphanage and walked down the corridor leading to the director's office. Lira extended her hand and slowly turned the door knob, slightly closing her eyes ready for any sudden outburst of an angry Mr. Wammy or a complete mess that will lead eventually to the former. But what met Lira's eyes surprised her the most. Mello was sitting on a chair munching contentedly on a large bar of chocolate and Matt was on the floor facing the television playing a game on an Atari (A/N: it's a really old gaming console using only a joystick as control for those who do not know). Mr. Wammy smiled at the sight of the two and beckoned them to enter his office.

"They – they didn't cause anything wrong, did they?" Lira asked the smiling old man.

"No. They were a bit hyperactive at first but they calmed down eventually," Mr. Wammy said.

"Where did you get that?" Lira asked pointing at the gaming console.

"It has been in my office for a while now. I received it as a gift from a friend and I really don't have time to play with it but I think Matt has put it into good use. I might consider giving it to him," Mr. Wammy said.

"Nah, don't spoil him," Lira pouted.

"So, the men already left, did they?" Mr. Wammy asked.

"Yes. I just had a little talk with them about Near's mom and then they left," Lira answered indifferently.

"So you're going to fetch them now?" Mr. Wammy said gesturing towards the children.

"I suppose so," Lira said and called the children towards her. After making the kids thank Mr. Wammy, the adolescents and the children made to leave the old man's office when the man held up his hand to stop Lira.

"I want a word with you, if you please, Shadow," The use of the underground nickname made Lira sense that the conversation would be a serious one.

"Alright then. L, can you please take them upstairs? It won't take long," Lira asked L and the boy merely nodded before ushering the kids outside and shutting the office door as quietly as he can.

Lira strode to where Mr. Wammy was, sitting on his chair behind a large table stacked with papers and a computer on one side. The old man motioned for Lira to sit down and gestured to the papers and folders stacked before him, smiling as he did so.

"These are all case requests for L," he stated.

"They know he's someone from the orphanage?" Lira asked. If they know he was someone in the orphanage, then the secrecy is not very good.

"Oh, no. Not at all. They were sent to a P.O. Box and I just send someone to pick them up at random times a week. L is never discovered in any way," Mr. Wammy assured Lira.

"Oh, I thought they knew about him being somewhere in here," Lira muttered and Mr. Wammy chuckled.

"Don't worry so much. I think this is what L calls your motherly attitude," The old man smiled warmly at the girl before him.

"Well, I can't help it! And I hate the way that L calls it that way," Lira defended herself.

"Well, then. I wanted to ask you something," Mr. Wammy said in a serious tone.

"Is it about something the men who came here?" Lira asked in a monotone voice.

"You really are a smart girl," Mr. Wammy smiled.

"They went to get Near," Lira answered indifferently.

"And you did not let them?"

"No I didn't"

"Why?"

"Near is mine"

"I can't understand what you mean but, alright then, let's overlook that. Go on"

"They're from a society. Near's mother was named Eleanor River. She was a member of their society but I think she betrayed them or something and they went looking for her. I think that when they found out that she was dead, they decided to take out their grudge on Near so they went in and tried to take him," Lira related her thoughts to the old man before her. The warm atmosphere she feels whenever she's around him makes her comfortable about telling him almost anything.

"I don't know what made you guess that but you're right. They are from a society of spies and assassins. They are sent here to get Near as much as I know. And Eleanor did betray them in some way. No, they did not tell me that. I, like you, did my own guesswork and I fortunately know about their society. Having children who may someday be detectives and all kinds of undercover geniuses make me obliged to know about underground societies. Tell me then, how do you feel about them?"

"I don't like them in the slightest"

"Why is that?"

"They're so rude and they think someone like me is unfit to keep a proper conversation with them. They treat me like a child," Lira replied much like a child telling her father about bullies at school.

"People really tend to be near-sighted when it comes to age gap. What did you do then?"

"They turned their backs on me while I was speaking so I sent a fruit knife flying on their direction and they listened to me then," Lira said and this made Mr. Wammy laugh.

"So they eventually listened to you. So, how did you make them decide for Near to stay?" The old man asked with interest.

"I made a deal with them. I told them that they will have Near if the house decides to fire him. You know, when he does not show any potential of being a genius. They don't want to believe me then so I told them Near's real name as proof that I was sincere and they still doubted that I gave them something fake so I told them that If I was lying they can have me in their full service once I leave this place," Lira answered with a little edge in her voice.

"You were very brave to do that, I must say. And you care so much for Near," Mr. Wammy said.

"I don't know. I just want to keep Near here," Lira answered sheepishly.

"I know how you feel. Do you think it's not hard to keep a child of a Mafia member?" Mr. Wammy said, ruffling Lira's hair.

"What do you mean?" Lira asked bemused.

"You don't know of course, but your dad was a Mafia member. He got killed because he betrayed them, and you ended up in here. I also made a similar deal with them about you. You and Near are in the same boat," Mr. Wammy explained.

"But – dad never told me," Lira said in a shaking voice.

"Of course, he will not tell you. He doesn't want you to get scared or anything. He wants you to have a great memory of him. I am afraid that I might stain that memory now," the old man said.

"I – don't worry Mr. Wammy. You did not ruin my memory of my dad in any way. I have enough good memories of him to live by and knowing that he is a member of the Mafia does not change anything," Lira said and smiled.

"I am glad to hear that. Well, you better leave now. L and the kids are waiting for you. Also, I think Near needs a bit of time to meet his 'family'," Mr. Wammy said with a significant smile.

"You mean, I can take Near out of the nursery?" Lira asked with glee.

"Of course I have given the nurse instructions to let you take Near out for sometime. But, remember to take him back before night comes," Mr. Wammy smiled warmly. And Lira, after giving a hasty 'thank you' left the office at once.

The door of the room opened and L was the one who welcomed Lira in the room because the two boys were busy playing a video game. The boy's eyes widened when he saw that Lira was carrying a bundle in her arms.

"It's him?" L asked indicating the bundle in Lira's arms.

"Stop referring to children as if they are objects for sale at a department store, and, yes, it's Near. Mr. Wammy has finally allowed me to take him out for sometime," Lira explained and sat on the couch where the two children stopped playing their videogame and sat on either side of Lira to get a better look at the baby in her arms.

"Yay! Mom and dad had a baby already!" Matt exclaimed gawping at the baby. Lira flinched at the boy's statement.

"What makes you think we've had a baby!" Lira asked Matt with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you guys kissed didn't you? And in the movies, after the guy and girl kissed, they'll have a baby," Matt answered twiddling his fingers and grinning all the while.

"Well, I'm glad you haven't learned a lot from my movie collection," Lira snorted.

"What do you mean?" both kids asked.

"Well, the baby is not ours. Mere kissing won't make any girl pregnant," Lira explained.

"What? But in the movies – ," Mello began but he was cut off by Lira.

"Well, we can't have a baby because L and I have never even –," this time, Lira was cut off with a glare from L as the boy raised his index finger and placed it against his lips. A command of silence. Lira gulped and nodded to show that she understood.

"We haven't even slept together," Lira finished. And both children nodded though they did not really know what their 'parents' were talking about.

The rest of the day was spent fussing about or playing with Near. Not that Near was a toy or anything but Lira liked the fact that the kid was a little too hard to please. The kid showed little amounts of emotions she was forcefully reminded of L and she vaguely wondered whether L was like that ever since he was a baby. However, someone does not think he likes the idea of a new and younger member in their 'family'. Mello thought that Near's appearance will make him neglected by his 'parents', maybe even L, who at least showed him more care than Lira mainly because he was under L's care. Acceptance of the new 'family' member will be hard for Mello, that's for sure.

* * *

**A/N (set in bold so that you will read!): **I have kidnapped a chapter of this fanfic and will delay it's publish until I get a ransom…Yes, remember the chapter that was halfway finished I had mentioned last time? Well, I'm kidnapping it and I will be very willing to delay it's publish until I get my ransom. I want to have at least 20 comments before that chapter and I would just have to write several other chapters before it. What does it contain, you may ask? The title of the chapter is "The Problem With L" featuring a fluffy, fluffy LxLira scene concerning confessions…yadda,yadda,yadda…. So, I'm kidnapping it!! Bwahahaahaha! (sorry, I think I've got sugar or medicine overdose, but, seriously, I WILL delay that chapter if you don't give me my ransom! Bwahahahaha)


	10. Where Babies Come Forth

A/N: (looks up at the review stats) nope, not yet 20….oh, well, I knew this would happen…

BTW...I edited this chapter coz there is some mistake...I'm glad no one has noticed it yet, but I edited it already so, there would be no probs..hehe...

oh, and HarryPotterCharmedLoverForever...thanks for the chocolates...lol...I love your username, I'm a big fan of Harry Potter...as in HUGE...haha and I do enjoy Charmed...just saying..haha..alright, on with the story..

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I wish I do.**

* * *

--Chapter 10--

--Where Babies Come Forth--

* * *

"Woman!" Matt yelled at the top of his lungs jabbing a finger towards Lira's direction, eyes widening like a maniac. The now 16-year old Lira turned her head annoyingly towards the redhead's direction. Lira and L had been sitting side by side with their legs drawn to their chests for the past half-hour, trying to make Near walk more than two paces, each failing miserably. They have tried every tactic they know such as the usual teasing and going as far as bribing the kid with toys that Near had taken a fetish for. The kid would then stand up and put a foot forward bravely and try to walk but his legs would wobble horribly and will then give way and he will again collapse to the floor. This has gone on for at least thirty minutes already and the two were showing no signs of strain. Both were very determined not to admit that they are failures on that matter.

"Since when did I become a 'woman' to you, _little boy_?" Lira asked stressing the last two words, her eyebrows twitching. She was very determined to accomplish the task of making Near walk.

"You're not going to fool us now!" Matt smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What is this all about?" Lira asked, her eyebrows going higher still.

"We know how boys and girls have babies now!" Mello replied walking to Matt's side and crossing his arms in the same manner.

"Two years and you're still at it then?" L asked picking up Near who was still sprawled on the floor, giving up the job for the day.

"Yes, and we've finally deduced how babies are made!" Matt said with a supreme look on his face.

"Oh, well, let's get this over with," Lira sighed, sitting beside L in the couch, taking Near to her lap. For the last two years, the two boys under their care have been looking for the reason why Lira never told them how babies are made and urging them to find out for themselves. Since then, the two had been grabbing a chance to find out about the process that neither Lira nor L had told them. Matt stepped forward in a brave sort of manner.

"Mello, back me up with this, will you?" Matt asked his so-called 'partner in crime' and the blonde nodded in assent. "Alright, we watched one of your movies and found out exactly how," Matt said still in his very superior manner.

"Enough with the preliminaries. Let's get this over with," Lira waved a hand to as if to dismiss the matter.

"Alright then. We saw the movie – ," Matt began.

"- after the boy and the girl kissed –," Mello joined in.

"- they went into the bedroom."

"And they slept side by side."

"And after that, they had a baby. So, we have concluded that babies are made when boys and girls sleep side by side," Matt concluded with a smug on his face. Lira sighed and assumed an Indian sit position, shifting Near all the while.

"Sorry, you're wrong again. Try harder next time," Lira said, taking the chocolate from L's hand and biting on it. L gaped at her with a weird expression on his face. He always lets her steal his sweets but she should learn how to share sometimes.

"But we are sure of that! You said so yourself! You and L have never slept together and they slept together in the movie," Mello berated waving his arms in a threatening manner.

"That's what they show in the movies but there is a process that takes place before they fall asleep. Until you've found out exactly what they do before they fall asleep that makes them have a baby I am sorry to say that I would always declare you wrong," Lira shrugged.

"I told you to study didn't I, boys?" L said, turning the boys' attention towards him. "Watari always told us when we were younger that everything we need to find out is in the library," the 16-year old boy said and stared at the boys and both stared back at L. They stood there staring at each other for a long time; you could have wondered whether they had decided to hold a staring contest all of a sudden.

"Oh! Mello, let's go there!" Matt said, inspired, and without any further ado, he dragged his friend towards the door and left the room.

"And did I ever tell you to give them hints?" Lira stared at L, murder in her eyes.

"Don't worry. There are hundreds of books in that library it would take them forever to search. And, if ever they stumble across that book, they're doomed for life," L said with a hint of smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" Lira asked as Near fell asleep on her lap without her knowing.

"Before Watari let me solve cases as a detective, he set me upon a task, and I must say, it was one of the hardest to date," L said, raising his thumb to his mouth to suck on.

"What task was that?" Lira asked still with no comprehension dawning on her.

"Watari told me that before I become a detective, I must find out where babies come forth," L said and stared at Lira. "I would like a bite of that chocolate please," L said and Lira extended the hand holding the chocolate to L, but instead, L grabbed that hand and slammed his lips to Lira's. "Hmmm. That's tastes far better that the chocolate itself," L said touching his lips with his fingers. Lira turned a light shade of pink.

"If the kids were right from the very beginning we would have a family right now," Lira said turning redder by the second.

"That would be more interesting. Shall we try?" L asked.

"No way," Lira said and turned her head away, busying herself with Near.

Mello and Matt walked the long hall leading to the library. They usually do not want to go to that place but then, they would not admit their loss that easily. They were really not the type to read books, but their pride depended on it. Matt slowly opened the library door that creaked loudly as if in a horror movie. Cleary, the kids in the orphanage does not like reading books either. They stepped inside and took in the view before them. Shelves were towering high above them filled with volumes upon heavy volumes of books from long ago until now. The mere vision scared them into oblivion but, of course, they would not admit defeat that easily.

"Let's split up so we can cover more of these books," Mello suggested and Matt nodded in agreement and both boys walked to the opposite directions of the library and began to stroll through the isles.

"I hate doing this," Matt snorted for the nth time already. He really hated books and being forced to read off one is like, a mortal sin. He strolled through another isle looking for a book that might help him and Mello solve the problem unconsciously put upon them by Lira. He was on his third isle when his eyes fell upon a large hard-bound book in black covering and gold letters are embossed on the spine saying "Where Babies Come Forth: The Answer to The Children's question". Matt stood on tiptoe and reached a hand out and extracted the book from the shelf. He then strolled off to find his best friend. He has found it, the book that would let them win. They would finally find out how babies are made.

Matt found Mello strolling through the far left side of the library looking up at the titles of the book with distaste etched upon his face.

"Oy, Mello!" Matt shouted to his friend who turned to see him standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"Found something?" Mello asked walking up to his best friend who was still wearing that huge smile on his face.

"You bet," Matt answered holding up the book to show Mello the golden letters upon the black covering of the book.

"Oh!" Mello exclaimed and stared intently at the book. The two boys then strolled out of the library closing the door as quietly as they could.

Lira sensed that the two were up to something when they entered the room and huddled close together with their backs turned to the others and poring over something that only Matt and Mello could see. Lira, being so curious left the still sleeping Near in her bed and walked quietly to where the two are, closely followed by L who felt the same curiosity. They crept behind the boys as close as they could, enough to hear what they are talking about.

"Are they serious? It's awful!" Matt exclaimed.

"And who says that it was fun? They don't look like they're having fun at all," Mello added.

"That look. Without even a smile."

"Ow, that might hurt."

"I bet. It's too big to fit in."

"Arrgh! It can't be like that!" Matt finally shouted, standing up.

"What are you two up to?" Lira asked from directly behind them. The two boys jumped at the sound and upon finding out that someone is eavesdropping on them

"We – we just found o – out where babies come from," Matt stammered.

"Well then, let me hear it," Lira said

"Before the boy and the girl falls asleep – ," Mello started but he was too lost for words.

"They kiss."

"And then –,"

"A they will sleep together."

"The next morning, a stork will come and regurgitate the baby from his mouth," the boys finished. Lira's mouth hanged open and then, a loud whooping laughter was heard. It rang across the room, infecting everyone who heard it. L was laughing so hard that he clutched his stomach and was banging his fist on the wall. Lira joined in too. L's laugh tickled her from the inside making her join in no matter how she objects. Meanwhile, the two kids gaped at L and Lira, their mouths hanging open, the book lying forgotten on the floor. When the two had stopped laughing, they both turned to the two boys before them with teary eyes mainly because they were laughing so hard.

"Let me see that book," L held up his hand as he instructed that the book be brought to him. Mello obliged and picked up the book and brought it to L who turned the book to see its front cover. Lira moved closer to take a look. L chuckled. "I think you two are the 500th to be tricked by this book," L said holding the book up for emphasis.

"What do you mean?" Lira, Mello and Matt asked in chorus.

"That old man made this book especially as bait to children," L explained. When he saw the puzzled look on the other's faces, he continued. "When I was about your age, Watari asked me to accomplish a task for him before could allow me to become a detective. He asked me to find out where babies come forth. And, acting on a sensible way, I went to the library and found that book. I naturally told Watari what's inside and got the same response as what you have received. The book answering your question is this," L said and from behind him, he extracted a book tucked in his jeans. It was a sick color of yellow and pink and is paper-bound and the title of the book was "Flight of The Stork". Lira took it from L and began to read.

"But this is a romance novel! A very mature romance novel," she commented.

"Yes, it is. And it describes the process of how babies are made very clearly. However, Watari did it to teach a lesson," L said.

"What is that?" Matt and Mello asked trying to get the book from Lira's hand but Lira was too quick for them that she had dodged them and both fell onto the floor.

"That we cannot always rely on what we see. Trust is a very important thing but since we here at The Wammy House are supposed to be detectives or spies someday, we cannot be very sure of who to trust. It's not very easy to come by for that type of underground agent. Someone is always tricking someone. That is what those books are supposed to represent," L explained pointing at the book Lira was holding and holding the black one up.

"He's really a crazy old genius," Lira answered raising the book out of the boy's reach. They kept tugging at her skirt to lower her down from her standing position but she would not give in. Lira tried to dodge them and was successful but the breeze below was more than the usual. She turned her head down and saw to her displeasure that the boys had managed to pull her skirt and it was left where the two boys are standing, staring at it, their cheeks flushed. L, stood up and picked up the skirt and walked towards Lira who was blushing so badly she was so red in the face. L approached Lira holding the skirt up so that she can see but when he was near her, he hid it behind his back. He leaned close her and kissed her on the cheek.

"But, if you really want to know how babies are made, I can give you a live demonstration right now," L said loud enough for the boys to hear.

"I never though I would say this but, L, you are a pervert. Now give me my skirt back," Lira said holding out her hand.

"Well, maybe next time. The children will see," L said and returned the skirt which Lira put on quickly then, he turned away and began to turn on his computer. Lira turned to where the two kids are standing with their backs turned, still flushed in the cheeks.

"It's alright. It's not your fault my skirt fell. Now, let's get something to eat," Lira said, steering them both by the shoulder and walking out of the room. Sure, she can learn a lot of stuff from L, stuff that can't usually be clearly explained by books.

* * *

A/N: Well, here is the first, shall I say, 'extender' chapter. More to come if comments does not reach 20, lol…I'm feeling totally evil at the moment but, I will still not give that chapter up easily until the ransom is fully served…lol…


	11. The Problem With L

A/N: Yay! 21 reviews! (jumps with joy) Alright, ransom is FULLY PAID so I will give the chapter to you guys to abuse… I mean, this was done when I mentioned it a couple of chapters ago...alright, i also thought that I was evil and totally bitching around, lol

KazeNoSasayaki2494….I'm not used to saying this but, I love you too…:D I update everyday because next week, I shall travel the distance and go to uni….school's not starting yet for about another week though, but, I just want to get this story out of the way…lol, pretty lame explanation, huh?

Canada Syrup…I understand…No need to say sorry…I don't expect reviews every chapter, anyway…thank you for the patronage, though…I really appreciate that (hugs all reviewers specially Canada Syrup)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I wish I do.**

* * *

--Chapter 11--

--The Problem with L--

Lira sat on her usual place on the couch as the kids excitedly dressed into the new outfits they bought in town with Lira and a cheerful Mr. Wammy who waited patiently as the children selected through tons and tons of Halloween costumes. L had declined so many times because he said that there was an important case that he should be working on and it was more important than shopping for costumes in town. Yes, tomorrow is Halloween and it's the first time Matt and Mello would go trick or treating with all the kids from The Wammy House. They would go about the streets of London carrying loot bags and return with lots of candies. It was due to Lira's insistence that the kids finally gave in. They don't usually go trick or treating with the other kids but Lira told them that it would be the best gift they could give Lira before she left the orphanage. It is because the girl would be turning seventeen that February and it would then be time to leave.

Lira, however doubted if the children will wake up with the candies still intact. She thinks L might sneak and steal all the candies the children obtained. The children finally tottered in front of Lira showing their costumes. Matt wore a vampire costume complete with fangs and a cape yet the full effect was ruined because he was still clutching his gaming console in one hand.

"Can't you lay that game down even just for tomorrow? Vampires don't usually play video games. They're usually busy sucking blood," Lira told the kid with as little sarcasm as she could put in her voice. Mello chuckled upon hearing this.

"Nope, sorry mom. I will bring this in case the trick or treating gets too boring for me," Matt answered.

"You won't get bored. You're with the other children," Lira said and then turned to survey Mello who was wearing a mummy outfit minus the bandages all over his head. Again, the full effect was marred by the fact that Mello was eating a large bar of chocolate. Again, Lira tried to keep most of the sarcasm out of her voice.

"Can't you put off eating chocolate just for a day? Mummies don't usually eat chocolates. They actually don't eat at all since their insides are already taken out of them before they are wrapped," Lira told Mello.

"I thought mummies are supposed to be taking care of children," Mello said also with sarcasm in his voice.

"Ha – ha, try to be smart with me when you're older," Lira told Mello, an eyebrow twitching.

"Mello!" L shouted from where he was sitting in front of the computer and Mello stopped talking in that instant. Mello only listen to L most of the time and it was only L that could stop Mello when he is on the verge of disrespect to Lira.

"Thank you!" Lira shouted back and went on to give reminders to the children. After the two had changed back to their day clothes, Lira stood up to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" L asked turning his swivel chair to look at her.

"Fresh air," Lira answered. She knew it was a pretty lame answer but it's still a reason. She needs to go to the kitchens.

It was a week ago when Lira had that talk with Mr. Wammy. The old man suddenly just decided to tell Lira everything he knows about L for the reason that the boy will soon leave the orphanage and it seems rude that his roommate doesn't know much about him. The old man then proceeded to tell Lira how L got into the orphanage, what happened to the boy's parents, and a lot more that could at least explain to Lira why L acted in such a way. After that, Lira turned to leave but Mr. Wammy held up his hand. Lira turned and looked at the old man with a questioning look at her face.

"I seem to have forgotten to tell you something else," The old man said.

"What is that?" Lira asked.

"L's birthday," the man replied simply. Lira gaped at him. Thinking back, she never saw L celebrate his birthday nor did she hear him complain about it. She also has not heard him tell anybody about that. She mentally hit herself on the head for being so stupid about that matter. "I see he has not told you about it yet. Very well, it's on Halloween," Mr. Wammy said with a smile on his face. "And I think he really likes the cake that B used to have during his birthdays," the old man added with a significant wink. Lira's mouth fell open for a while and when she had finally absorbed what the man in front of her was telling her, she nodded silently and went out of the room.

And now, Lira was walking the corridor with the usual running kids, occasionally avoiding being run over by one particularly hyperactive child and continuing on her way to the kitchen. She reached the double doors of the kitchens and pushed one a little to see if there is anyone she should avoid. Upon seeing that the coast is clear, she opened the door a little more and crept inside. She sneaked behind old Bert and tapped the cook on his shoulders. This time, however the man was prepared for her.

"Hey, Lira," The old cook said giving Lira a high-five.

"Yo, Bert. I need another cake," Lira said, grinning as she high-fived the cook.

"For whom? It's not Matt's or Mello's or Near's is it?" The man asked puzzled.

"L," Lira said, making quotation marks in the air. She loved doing that when the cook asks who's got a birthday.

"So, the boy's got a birthday," the cook said staring into space.

"I only just found out," Lira answered sheepishly.

"Oh, I see. to think about it, I never knew when this boy's birthday is. So, it's today?" Bert asked.

"Tomorrow. On Halloween," Lira answered.

"Ahh…I see. Matt and Mello would be staying, yes?" Bert asked.

"No. I finally persuaded them to go trick or treating with the kids so it would just be L and me," Lira answered.

"L's turning seventeen, am I right?"

"Yeah."

"I bet you wanted to say goodbye on your own then, it must be hard," Bert said with sympathy in his every word.

"Don't rub it in," Lira muttered darkly.

"So what would it be?" Bert asked quickly changing the subject.

"Same as B's. They both have the same sweet tooth," Lira answered and walked out of the kitchen without another word.

Lira however did not return immediately to the room she shared with L and instead, walked out onto the yard and seated herself in the bench she usually shared with L and B when they were younger. Thinking back, the years she had spent with L was all worth it. They saw each other grow into the young man and woman they are today. They fought about things sometimes but it ended with a simple silence and everything would be alright. They had shared a lot of things that normal roommates would not share. They both shared time in taking care of four children and had watched them grow. They shared their first kiss and several inside jokes that sometimes were perverted ones. They had laughed at the children's silly tactics and much, much more. Thinking back, Lira thought that L was the reason why her stay at the orphanage had been worthwhile. She had thought initially upon her entrance that she would live miserably there and constantly think about her parents' deaths but L somehow made her think of other stuff like taking care of the children supposed to be under his care and supported her through those tough times when he doesn't have a clue on what to do.

The girl clutched her chest and bowed her head so that her hair covers most of her face as tears began falling silently, slowly down her cheeks. She should suppress that feeling. That feeling that had threatened to engulf her ever since the day L gave her first kiss. That feeling that makes her heart race every time L makes a perverted joke about her or when he puts an arm around her and whisper comforting words or every time he kisses her whenever the urge tells him to do so. She's got to stop her from going into that blissful feeling that it promised all the stupid hopefuls that had succumbed to it. She can't fall in love with L. Not now that he is going to leave the place for good. She can't take the heartbreak that will follow afterwards.

A rustling of leaves told her that someone else had arrived in the vicinity. Lira heard a soft thud beside her that told her that the person had sat himself beside her. Quickly, she wiped her tears, praying that it was not L. Taking a deep breath, she took a look at the person who had dared intrude in her private time and saw to her pleasure that it was not L. It was B.

"Yo, mom!" The fifteen-year old raised his hand in greeting but his tone remained the same monotonous one. It made Lira smile a bit.

"Why are you here?" Lira asked.

"I saw you crying up there," B answered, pointing upwards to show that he had been sitting on one of the branches there.

"You saw, everything?" Lira asked incredulously. She thought that she was perfectly alone yet someone had seen her break down and cry.

"It doesn't hurt to cry sometimes even if you are sixteen and all. You're still human after all," B said staring at the distance.

"Then why did you come here?" Lira asked again.

"I thought you could use a friend. You know, a shoulder to cry on," B reasoned out and put an arm around Lira's shoulder. Lira smelled the scent of B. It comforted her somewhat but not as much as L would have done to her. Nevertheless, she was glad that it was B who had found her and not someone she was not comfortable with. Somehow, showing her tears to B was not so embarrassing at all. She was glad that she had maintained a good relationship with the boy.

"So tell me. Why is my mommy crying?" B asked with a hint of concern.

"L," Lira replied simply.

"He's leaving you isn't he?" B asked.

"Yeah."

"You love him?" B asked. Lira flinched at his words and stared directly into the boy's eyes.

"Huh?" she managed to say.

"I'm asking you, do you love L?" B asked again staring back at her. Lira took a deep breath and nodded.

"I knew you would. Just take care of your heart," B continued. That is one of the good things about B. He doesn't need his companion to reply to his every speech.

"What?" Lira was surprised to hear those words escape from the cold-hearted teen.

"He's gonna be a detective someday. He'll be traveling so much. Could you handle it?" B asked. Lira fell silent for a while thinking.

"No, I can't. But, I can't let him leave without confessing," Lira replied.

"Are you ready for whatever consequence you might get?"

"I am."

"Well, I'm not going to start any of my rants about how stupid L is. I don't want to see your heart breaking before he rejects you," B remarked with a smirk.

"You think he'll reject me?" Lira pouted.

"I don't know, mom. I can only guess," B said with an evil smile playing on his face.

"And you guess?" Lira asked somehow knowing what B would answer.

"Of course he'll reject you. What makes you think he'll fall in love with you?" B answered smiling evilly.

"What did you say?!" Lira berated, threatening to explode.

"Well, I think I have done a good enough job on cheering you up. I shall leave now," B said and started walking towards the doors of the orphanage. Before he entered, he turned around. "Lira Valentine! You can do it!" He shouted at the top of his lungs and gave Lira the thumbs up. Lira smiles back at B as the boy waved and entered the orphanage.

"Thanks, B," Lira said smiling to herself.

Lira woke up on Halloween a little early than usual. She had to help Matt and Mello dress up into their costumes before the two goes trick or treating with the other children. Matt took quite sometime to fix up because Lira put on some makeup on him using what little there is on her so-called 'makeup kit' that only consists of the most basic of the makeup components. Matt protested first but after receiving a heavy blow on the head courtesy of Lira, he finally gave in and allowed her to fix him up. Finally, the children were ready to go out and Lira waved goodbye to them as the left the room. Finally, Lira sat down on her favorite place, the couch. She sat there for a while staring at the crouched silhouette of L. He works hard even on his birthday. She wondered if he still remembers the date he was born since he doesn't really celebrate it. Soon, the cake came and Lira set it up in the table without L even noticing or paying the slightest attention what she was up to.

"L," Lira called from where she was sitting. L grunted to show that he was listening.

"Do you remember anything today?" Lira asked walking towards L's crouched figure.

"Halloween right?" L said indifferently as he continued staring at the computer monitor. That did it for Lira. She reached out and grabbed a fistful of L's hair.

"Lawliet, you idiot!" she shouted dragging the boy off his chair. L was taken by surprise by Lira's sudden actions he did not have time to defend himself and was dragged off by the girl to the table. Finally, he was released.

"What was that –," L's voice trailed off as he noticed the cake on the table. It was large with large blobs of whipped cream and strawberries on top.

"It doesn't look like a Halloween cake," he remarked, still staring at it.

"Because it's not a Halloween cake, you idiot!" Lira said in a dangerous voice, crossing her arms in front of her chest. The sight alarmed L. He was obviously expected to remember something important yet, he was failing miserably.

"Then what is it?" he asked in an innocent voice.

"Well it's a birthday cake," Lira answered plopping down on the couch, motioning for L to do the same. L followed meekly, keeping a safe distance in case she had a sudden outburst again.

"I thought your birthday is on Saint Valentine's day?" L asked.

"Well, it's your cake, you idiot because, in case you don't remember, you're seventeen today!" Lira said turning her nose up in the air, an eyebrow twitching.

"Oh! I can't remember, honestly," L said and Lira calmed down a little.

"It must be very lonely not to celebrate your birthday," Lira remarked.

"Not really. I got used to it already," L said.

"But, it's different because – this – this is your last one here at Wammy's," Lira said, hanging her head.

"Yes it is," L confirmed with his monotonous voice.

"Won't you – feel sad?" Lira asked.

"A bit, I guess," L replied. Lira gaped at him. _A bit? _Isn't he going to miss her at all?

"Who will you miss then?" Lira urged on. She needs to hear the words.

"Matt, Mello, Near, and most especially, Watari," L answered. Lira knew it. He won't miss her at all. She bit her lip. That's the least she can do to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Oh," Lira replied, her voice, suddenly not like her own.

"And Roger too," L added. Lira felt her world sinking with every word L spoke.

"I see," she muttered.

"I won't miss you at all," L remarked.

"I know," Lira replied.

"Because every time I close my eyes, it's you I see. How can I forget you when you're all that I can see? There's no way I can miss you," L said edging closer to her now that he felt safe to advance on her.

"What do you mean?" Lira asked.

"Even if I leave here, you'll always be a part of me," L said and leaned close to bridge the tiny gap between them. It felt like their first kiss, so sweet, so innocent. It makes them so vulnerable of the things around them.

"L, I – I wanted to tell you something," Lira said when they finally broke apart.

"What?" L asked staring straight to her eyes with those large black ones, framed with dark circles due to lack of sleep. That time, he was on top of Lira who had unconsciously lain down on the couch due to the bliss that the kiss had brought her. L had followed and that led to the position they were currently on right now.

"I tried to stop it but I can't. So, before you go, I would like you to know that –," Lira's voice trailed off. The environment around her felt so hot especially to her cheeks which are turning pink all the while.

"That?" L urged on. He wanted to hear what she was about to say.

"I – I love you. There, I said it," Lira said her cheeks flushing. She turned her head sideways so as not to show L the effect he was bringing on her.

"I love you too," L said and cupped her chin in his hand and gave her a brief kiss. Lira, for the first time that day, smiled and L smiled back at her.

"You know we can't get into a relationship," L said.

"I know that."

"And still, you confessed to me."

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

"I wanted to get that out of the way. I can't bear it that you would leave and I still had not confessed to you and I know that we may never see each other again. And now that I have confessed to you, I felt so relieved," Lira said, heaving a great sigh.

"I felt relieved too," L replied.

"Huh?"

"I thought you don't love me back but, I was wrong. I guess I am stupid when it comes to things like this," L said.

"I think you are. Not even remembering your birthday," Lira snorted.

"So, it's alright with you even if we don't get into a relationship?" L asked.

"Of course. What's important for me is that you knew what I felt for you and me you," she said.

"We may not see each other after we leave this orphanage," L said.

"We?"

"I asked Watari if I could leave the same time as you so I will not leave until February," L explained.

"I will just have to track you down myself then. I'm a spy remember?" Lira replied putting her arms around L's neck.

"You really are stubborn," L smirked.

"You could rub it in as much as you like," And with that, they both shared another long, sweet kiss, the cake lying forgotten on the table. In L's opinion, Lira was better than any sweet there is in the world and is the best birthday gift he had ever received.

* * *

A/N: here is the chapter…I hope you think it's worth the ransom. Now, I'm going to pick up my new uniforms, if you would excuse me…

**Important: **do you want a sequel? I'm ending this series with a couple more chapters so I'm asking you if you want a sequel on their adult life. Thank you.


	12. One Step A Time

A/N: Thanks for all the comments…I'm really glad you guys thought it was worth the ransom. I really enjoyed writing chapter 11, mainly because I'm under time pressure… alright this is my last chapter that is mostly about Near…enjoy! Ohh…BTW…I add people on MSN even if I don't know them...no need to be so shy..(someone did)

Spreading Wings…do I know you?! Err…maybe not…your username just reminds me of something..

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I wish I do.**

* * *

--Chapter 12--

--One Step A Time--

* * *

He watched as the older boys ran about in the room, the redhead, chasing the blonde one, shouting as he did so. They were fighting about something the blonde did. He unconsciously raised a hand and twirled a lock of silver hair. He had adapted that habit from the girl that took care of him, who always does that to her hair when she is combing it. The boy who also helped in some way in taking care of him is currently sitting in that very awkward position in front of the computer and the girl taking care of him is currently sitting on her favorite place and browsing through television channels. Near was the only one not doing anything at the moment.

He was the one who always needs help. The only thing everybody expects of him was for him to walk yet he fails to fulfill that only wish of the people around him. They have always said that he was a smart kid, being able to talk at that early age yet, his 'parents' felt like failures because they can't even make him walk more than two paces. Nobody tells him but he could also feel it. He sees it in the pained expression of Lira and the concealed disappointment in L's voice. It's not that they did not try hard enough. They have tried so hard that they had been on the verge of giving up several times.

He has been hearing talks about Lira and L leaving. They say it might be by spring time. He felt sad about that and wanted to give them a parting gift. He wanted to give them something to remember him by. But what would it be? If only he could walk then that would be the best gift he could ever give them. Yet, he sits there, feeling pathetic that he cannot complete a task as simple as walking.

Near felt hungry yet no food was in sight, except those that were on L's side table. He loved the taste of those sweet treats but his intake was limited by Lira who says that it is bad for a child to eat more sweets than real food. She says that his teeth would be full of cavities because of that. As he turned his head to stare longingly at the food on the table, he saw one thing that made his desire to go there more than anything else. He saw his favorite toy robot posed beside the sweets as if he was guarding them with his tiny plastic sword held high.

Near stared at it for a long time wondering how his toy got there. He remembered L holding it weirdly with his forefinger and thumb and shaking it a bit in a way that Near would fear that the head of the mecha would fall off. Yes, Near had finally remembered how it got there. It had been one of the tricks his 'parents' had done to make him walk but, naturally, they had failed. They would tease him with that toy and they had even gone far as to threaten him that they would break it if he does not go there and save it. He tried to, but, his legs would always give way and he would fall on the floor. It hurts to hit your butt several times but it hurts more to disappoint the people that cared for you.

L stretched out a hand and reached for a marshmallow in the bowl. Near saw it as he picked up the soft, sweet thing carefully with his middle finger and thumb and raised it up to eye level, as if examining it. He then raised it a little ore and tilted his head and opened his mouth, dropping the marshmallow onto it as he did so. L likes to play with his food. And the way, he eats it is simply tempting. The way he handles the food delicately with his two fingers, the way he looked at it with longing, and the way he chews them carefully makes anybody's mouth water with temptation. And that is the effect that L is bringing to Near.

It doesn't help that his favorite robot is standing nearby the soft sweets. If only that robot would skewer a few of these with his sword and throw it into Near's direction. But that would never happen, because that robot won't move off its own accord. It does not have a brain of its own. And, Near doubted if the robot would take his side if ever it did, miraculously had a brain.

Hah, sometimes, our thoughts get the better of us. Near was so overcome by temptation that he just had to try. Damn that L for eating his food in such a tempting manner. Near just had to get one himself, and the only way is to get to L. He also wanted his toy back. He has not played with it for a while now. Slowly, he tried to stand up. It is hard, of course, but he had to try. When he had finally stood up in an upright position, he did not dare to make any movements first. He was testing his balance. This is not the first time and he cannot accept it if it was a failure once again.

Slowly, he put one foot forward and again, observed if he would fall over. He can't do that this time. He does not want to disappoint them all over again. When he knew that he won't fall over, he put his other foot forward. He kept this up again and again until he was finally bridging the distance between him and L. One step at a time, he kept his pace as slow as possible if ever he would fall over again. He was finally learning how to walk.

Time seemed to stop inside the room. The two boys running around stopped in mid-run and stared at Near and the wonderful feat he was doing. Lira suddenly neglected the television and stared interestedly at Near and L, knowing something was up, turned his swivel chair to see that Near was walking towards him.

"Yay, mom! Near is finally walking!" Matt was the first one to break the silence. Lira merely nodded and continued to stare at Near who was slowly nearing his goal. The boy stretched out an arm and tugged at L's baggy jeans. L looked down upon the boy without any expression but, somehow, Lira knew that L was happy upon seeing Near finally learning how to walk.

"Papa," Near said clear enough for everybody to hear.

"What?" L asked.

"I'm hungry," Near replied. L picked the boy up and sat him on the vacant space on his side table and held the bowl of marshmallows.

"Here, help yourself," L said, smiling slightly at the boy. Near stretched out a hand and grabbed one after another, stuffing his cheeks full of marshmallows, it made L chuckle.

"You really are hungry," the teenager commented. After that, he was almost knocked out of breath and he almost lost grip of the bowl of marshmallows as he receives a tight hug. It was, apparently Lira who had run there in excitement.

"Yay! We did it, Near is finally walking!" Lira said in between sobs.

"Yes, we finally did it," L said, patting Lira awkwardly in the head.

"Mama? Papa?" Near said in between mouthfuls of marshmallow.

"Yes?" both asked in unison.

"I love you," Near said and took another marshmallow from the bowl. L and Lira glowed at these words. They can now leave the orphanage without any worries.

* * *

A/N: I'll leave it to your imagination to think of how Near walks because, honestly, I can't imagine it myself that is why when I am writing this, I constantly look outside to see my nephew (I use his image to imagine Near) and he doesn't help as much as I wanted to because he does not know how to walk…all be knows is how to run…lol. And this is more on thoughts because even the actual Near doesn't talk that much.

About the sequel, I have an idea already…it's actually complete and I think I have planned most of the chapters already…I think I'll start it off from the LABB case.


	13. Saying Our Goodbyes

A/N: Thank you all for the comments…I've been feeling dizzy lately…staring at the tv/computer screen does not do me any good, lol…I need to get new glasses coz of that, what a pain…anyway…this is the second to the last chapter of this series…I don't wanna end with thirteen chapters…not because of any stupid superstition…I just hate that number… ok, on with it!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I wish I do.**

* * *

--Chapter 13--

--Saying Our Goodbyes--

* * *

It felt kind of nostalgic like returning to your high school after several years since graduation day. For the first time in years, the room that Lira and L shared was clean from every corner. The usual litters of chocolate wrappers had been thrown at the waste bin. The video games that littered the front of the television had been stacked neatly and the console was lying silently on a shelf underneath the television. The broken parts of toys joined the wrappers in the bin and the ones that remained intact were displayed on the table top, posed like the way they were posed in the stores. The bowls and plates that usually contained the sweets on the table beside the computer were gone and the table had been wiped clean. The computer lay silent on it's place and the monitor was pitch black. The swivel chair was pushed into the table. The carpet had been vacuumed the other day so that no dust would be left. On the beds, the newly bought luggage bags lay open and a seventeen year old girl hovered above them, busying herself in packing them.

The children had been shooed away by the girl because they had been throwing a tantrum for the last three hours, crying their eyes out as if they would never cry again. Of course, goodbyes are hard for children to accept, especially if it is their parents that are leaving them for good. It all started that Valentine's Day. They had their fill of chocolate cake which was made larger by the cook. They sang an out of tune 'Happy Birthday' song and joked around for several minutes. The happiness however was marred when the two teenagers made an announcement that they would be leaving on the twenty-sixth. The kids did not believe them at first. They thought that it was a joke. Yet, L never makes jokes. After realizing that the two were serious, the children started to cry, initiated by the smallest and youngest one. It was almost midnight when they had finally grown tired and fell asleep.

"Is there anything else you wanted packed?" Lira asked her roommate while wiping the sweat off her forehead. The weather had been extremely hot than usual.

"You," L replied, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Huh?" Lira asked with puzzlement etched in her face.

"I want you packed," L said, staring straight at her, it made Lira feel hotter.

"Don't be ridiculous," Lira said and continued packing the two separate luggages. When she had finished, she called upon L.

"Hey, help me in here. Push down on this so that I can close this," Lira said. A large hand extended and pressed down with much force on the luggage. Lira zipped both closed and looked up to the owner of the hand. It was Mr. Wammy and L had not left his place at the bed at all. The old man smiled warmly at Lira.

"You've done great, gleaning this room before you leave. And I see that you have finished packing already. Are you ready for tomorrow then?" Mr. Wammy asked kindly.

"N – not really. But it's not like we have any choice, right? We have to leave once we are seventeen," Lira said sadly.

"I think it's a fine day today. Why don't you go out for some fresh air," Mr. Wammy said looking out of the window. Lira stared at him for a moment and then, excused herself out of the room.

"What was that?" L asked staring at the old man who was still looking out of the window.

"I asked her to say goodbye to her friends," the man replied.

"But you just said something about fresh air."

"It's a hint, you know."

"Oh, I see," L said staring out of the window too.

Lira's first destination that day was the kitchens. She, however, did not bother to peep this time and went inside straight out. She found the cook and tapped him as usual at the back. The man turned and smiled at the girl. The girl smiled back.

"So, you came," Bert said, with a warm smile, leading Lira to a small table and prepared tea for the both of them.

"It's not really necessary, Bert," Lira said as the man laid down two cups.

"I insist. I can't think of a better way to say goodbye to you," Bert looked at the girl before him.

"There is also no need for that," Lira answered.

"Aye, but I'll miss you know. I don't know when someone would come barging in the kitchen requesting cakes from me. I enjoyed your every visit immensely," Bert said in a reminiscing tone.

"I'll miss you too Bert," Lira admitted.

"You can always visit me anytime you want."

"But I don't know when that time will come."

"That is a problem. You know what you'll be?"

"A spy of course. That's what they want me to be, anyway."

"You don't have any plans of taking on any day jobs?"

"Perhaps if I've got time."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll go wherever L goes. I have planned that already. I can't simply let him go."

"You truly love him, don't you."

"Yes, I do."

"Well, if that makes you happy I won't stop you in any way," Bert sighed and stood up.

"Thank you," Lira replied gratefully. Bert retuned a while later with bundled up cheesecloth. He handed it to Lira.

"What is this?" the girl asked.

"They are cookies. I baked them myself. I don't have a clue what to give you so, here it is," Bert replied with a smile. Lira stood up on tiptoe and planted a kiss on Bert's cheek. The man rubbed the place thoughtfully.

"Thank you very much for everything," Lira said, tucking the package away safely into her pocket and proceeded to the yard where she knows that somebody would also like say his goodbyes to her.

She crossed the yard with careful pace and reached the bench that had witnessed her ups and downs in the orphanage. She raised her head and glanced at the branches of the tree above and noticed a dark figure hovering above. She smiled slightly as she called out.

"I know you're there. Now come down here if you don't want me to go in there," Lira said, turning her back to the tree and sitting on the bench, waiting for the usual rustling of leaves. Soon, the boy she had called upon had plopped down on the space beside her.

"You got me there. How did you know?" B asked as soon as he had settled himself.

"I always know you're there. Well, except for that day when I was crying," Lira told the boy.

"I see. So, mom's all set to be the world's greatest spy, huh?" B teased.

"Detecting you was easy. However, I do not know how it will be outside," Lira admitted. She felt a hand on her head.

"I know you can do it. You're the best in here, remember? And Wammy kids could in no way be underestimated," B said, smiling, for the first time.

"Thanks for the encouragement," Lira grinned.

"You needed it. You'll be tailing him as you work, right?" B asked, still staring at that girl before him.

"How did you know?" Lira asked, surprised.

"I always know," B answered.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lira said unbelievingly.

"Let's see how far your one-sided love goes," B teased.

"Who in the hell told you it's just a one-sided love?" Lira asked incredulously.

"It's not?" B was surprised.

"It is not! Apparently, he loves me too," Lira answered, crossing her arms.

"Wow! I never thought someone as naïve as him would fall in love. You really are the best!" B said.

"Why, thank you!" Lira answered, bowing her head as if paying respect.

"I don't know how to say goodbye to you, mom," B said, suddenly in a very serious tone.

"You don't have to think of how. You just say it," Lira said.

"Well, if you say so," B said and suddenly gave Lira a very, very tight hug and planted a kiss on her cheek. Lira was taken by surprise at the sudden show of affection from the cold-hearted boy.

"I'll miss you mom. No one an really handle me as much as you do," B said, never letting go.

"Well, you'll just have to meet me outside," Lira said, patting B's back.

"I'll try my best to find you mom," B replied, finally letting go.

"And you will be my priority once you've done that," Lira replied.

"You take care of yourself, mom," B said, standing up.

"I'll do that," And with that, B climbed the tree once more and Lira returned to the orphanage.

Lira reached their room and opened the door. She was immediately greeted by the children who had jumped on her and now, they are tangled in a large group hug. She felt wetness and realized that the children are crying. She sat up and hugged them all as tightly as possible.

"Don't cry. I don't like it when you guys cry," Lira said, trying to comfort them but it was a hard task to do.

"Mom! Please don't leave! You and daddy!" Matt sniffed and buried his head on Lira's chest. The girl could only care less what he touches in the process.

"We have to leave. We've already come of age and its policy. We can't break any rules especially since L had already made an extension on his stay," Lira tried to explain through the sobs of the children.

"Then take us with you!" Mello cried out, biting his lower lip.

"I can't do that. We are not going to live together once we're outside. We'll be doing our jobs by that time and it would be hard for you to be traveling along with any of us. And besides, we do not have any right on you. Legally, that is. We can only take care of you as long as we are in the orphanage," Lira explained further, patting the boy's head.

"What about Near? You always said that he is yours!" Mello continued his retaliation in the hopes that he might convince Lira to stay.

"I said that to protect him. I took responsibility of him because I saw him being born into the world but now that I am leaving it's the orphanage's job to raise him," Lira said, trying to hold back the tears that were soon to come. The kids are not making it easier for her.

"But mom! I don't want you to go!" Matt said, hitting Lira with his fists.

"I have to. I'll leave all the movies we've watch so that you'll remember me," Lira said, trying to hush them.

"But it's not the same without you!" it was Near's time to berate. At first the kid was totally lost for words but he finally found his voice.

"Yes, mom! Don't leave us!" The other two said in unison.

"Stop calling her mom!" A voice shouted and as Lira turned to see who it was, she found L towering over their entangled figures. The kids stopped crying at the sound of his voice. It was very rare for L to lose his composure like this. Maybe he was also taken by the kids' actions and that is the only way he knew how to stop them.

"L, stop this. You're making them – ," Lira tried to say but she was cut off by the older one.

"Stop being nice to them! Until our last day of stay here, you're spoiling them," L said, reverting back to his usual cold self.

"I'm not – ," Lira tried to answer but L continued.

"Stop crying, will you? I would never have thought that kids like you would succeed me one day. Such crybabies. You're only making it harder for us to leave with you crying. You think it's easy for us? No, it isn't. We keep worrying about you three since you came here and now that you're crying because we are leaving makes us think that you can't go on by yourselves. So, do us a favor and stop crying," L said to the kids cowering.

"I'm not trying to scare you and I won't eat you. I just wanted you guys to be strong," L said, taking in the fear in their faces. It took several minutes later before Lira tried approaching the kids again.

"You guys alright now?" she asked. The three kids nodded.

"You know, I think L is right. You should be strong. And, remember that we won't forget you guys. Of course we'll miss you but there's so much more we need to know that is only found outside the orphanage. I was so happy that I met you guys. But, changes always come. You should move on after we leave and become independent. Especially you two - ," she stared at Matt and Mello who looked back determinedly. "- please try to take care of Near. I'm counting on you," Lira finished. L walked up to where they are sitting on the couch and held out a Polaroid camera.

"Watari left this. Just in case," he said more to Lira.

"Hey guys, let's take a photo," Lira said and asked the boys to pose around her. "What about you L?" she asked the boy holding the camera.

"My identity is secret, sorry," L mumbled and began fumbling with the camera. When the picture came out, Lira took it from L and began shaking it. It was a picture of a perfect family any father would be proud of.

* * *

A/N: HYBERNATION MODE! Lolz…sorry, I think it would be a 3-4 day break for me. Don't worry…I'll take care of the last chapter as much as I can. Here's a Preview…

--Chapter 14--

--Departure--

There's your preview…I haven't written anything yet since my mind keeps going haywire these days jumping into the idea of the sequel and then thinking whether or not I could be able to pull off an Ouran High School Host Club fanfiction. Anyway, I hope you like this. Thanks for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews…I really appreciated that…you guys made my summer vacation better.


	14. Departure

A/N: the final chapter!! I finally got some idea after my freshie orientation at the university…having an L cosplayer (yes, he wore cosplay during the whole program) as a tour guide/ "senpai" was the coolest experience I ever had in my entire life and I cannot resist…it looks really cool seeing "L" carry several "bentos" and laughing so hard and saying, "This is your college" soooo kawaii! Lol…I'm definitely converted into joining his club…lol…enough drabbles already…let's get on with the final chapter!!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I wish I do.**

* * *

--Chapter 14--

--Departure--

* * *

February 26. It is the day of Lira and L's departure from the orphanage. This is where they had spent a good part of their lives. Where they have grown and learned how to be independent among themselves. Where they have learned how to make friends and learned to think for themselves. This is the place where they truly had a family that would always be there for them, where they had all of the first experiences in life and love. It pained them to leave its welcoming presence and realize that they never know when would be the next time that they would visit it again.

The sun shone through the glass windows revealing under its rays the slumbering figure of L and the already packed luggage on the floor. A voice rang across the room as Lira shouted as loud as she could to rouse her roommate who, for the first time in his life had overslept.

"Oy! Wake up, you sleepyhead! We're gonna leave today!" She shouted as she took in her look in front of the mirror. She turned to look at L who was still lying on the bed with one hand above his head and the other on his tummy, his mouth slightly open. Lira never wanted to be late for anything so she went to the bed and sat on its edge, staring at the sleeping boy lying in there.

He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Or maybe it was because it was the first time that he had taken a full eight-hour sleep. He looked as if nothing had troubled him ever even though the eye bags under his eyes are still visible. They are too big to get rid of with just one proper sleep and Lira doubted whether he would be getting anything like that again once they left. It was due to her insistence that L had taken that badly-needed amount of sleep. Lira wouldn't give up on him easily so he finally settled on his bed in defeat and fell asleep immediately, tiredness noticeable in his face. But now, it was different. He looked so comfortable and peaceful like a child sleeping in his mother's arms. Lira nudged the sleeping teenager a little to wake him up.

"Oy, wake up!" she said as loudly as she can without shouting but the boy did not stir. She pushed him harder and still, to no avail. She shook him harder and harder until he finally fell off the other side of the bed. Moments later, he emerged, messing his hair sleepily and mumbling.

"Why do you have to push me?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"Because we are going to be late, strawberry-san," Lira said, standing up and crossing the room towards the mirror.

"I thought we had a deal about that name?" L asked as he scratched his head sleepily and stood up. There was no point in going back to sleep. And he simply couldn't go back anymore because he's not much of a sleeper in the first place.

"Well, I figured out that since we are going to part it'll bring you no harm to call you strawberry-san. And anyway, you live under several hideous pseudonyms that it confuses me sometimes what to call you. Also, L in my opinion is not a very proper name. So, I decided that from now on, I will call you strawberry-san," Lira explained as she pranced in front of the mirror, checking her outfit as much as she could.

"Stop that, will you?" L called from behind and Lira turned to look at him with concern.

"If it bothers you," she said and looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"You said that from now on you will be calling me strawberry-san, am I right?" L asked.

"Yes, I said that," Lira nodded.

"Then promise me one thing," L raised a finger for emphasis.

"Which is?"

"That you'll be the only one calling me by that name," L said in that monotonous voice of his.

"Sure, nobody knows anything about that name anyway, and you officially don't exist in my world based on material memorabilia," Lira replied turning to face the mirror again. She could be so vain in times like this.

"I said stop that," L repeated.

"Oh, wait! You really are a very unfair person! Until the very last minute you're still making it very unfair in my side!" Lira said pointing a finger accusingly at L who backed a few steps away. He's been too used to Lira's outbursts that he had learned when to back away.

"What did I do now?" L asked as he stared at the finger with caution wondering what horrors it could bring to him if he answered wrongly.

"You have to call me something too!" Lira replied, lowering a finger a bit.

"Huh?" L asked. He could be so ignorant sometimes.

"A pet name! I call you strawberry-san and you call me something too! Not Shadow though. I hate that name. Come on! Think! The world's greatest detective should never run out of ideas!" Lira urged L to think and L, following the command pondered for a moment before he spoke out.

"I got it! I know now what to call you," he stated, approaching Lira, their faces too close to each other.

"And what is that?" Lira asked knowing what would be next to come. The past years with L made his sudden assertiveness clearly readable to her. L leaned in and kissed her lightly in the lips which made Lira blush a little.

"Baby," L said simply and stuck out his tongue. Lira blushed even more after that.

The sun was shining brightly above the lush green trees as they passed through the doorways. A familiar wailing sound mixed with several sniffs told everyone that was watching the scene that the children – Matt, Mello and Near – were bawling their eyes out again. Even though they have told L that they would be tough but the moment of parting got the best of them and they could not hold back the tears that they had tried so hard to fight. They were being restrained by an irate Roger who could do nothing about the kids. L walked past them with Mr. Wammy who was dragging the boy's luggage and placed a hand on Mello's head.

"I told you not to cry, didn't I?" He said in a voice that only Mello can hear. The child sniffed and looked up at L who was staring intently at him.

"Dad," he murmured and with that, he sniffed one last time and wiped his tears determinedly and stared back at L.

"That's my boy," L said, ruffling Mello's hair and giving him a faint smile and walked past him as if nothing happened. L had been so good being the cold-hearted detective that he was.

Lira followed the two men afterwards; dragging her own luggage and running a little to keep up in pace with those two. She then stopped by the children crying and turned to Matt who quickly wiped his tears so as not to show his weak side to Lira.

"You're the oldest so I will leave everything to you. Be kind to them always," she said and the boy nodded.

"Here," Lira said and took from her shoulder bag a large pair of orange goggles. It was intended for adults, apparently.

"Wear that when you're older to show me you've done the job I entrusted to you," Lira said as she patted the kid in the head and smiled. Matt merely nodded and tried to wear the goggles but it slipped his head and hell like a necklace around his neck.

"And you," she turned to Mello. The kid stared back determinedly.

"I have no right to tell you what to do but as much as possible, please help Matt," Lira told him and Mello nodded to show that he understands.

"Near," she said and turned to the white-haired kid who sucked at his thumb for comfort.

"I'm sorry that your past birthdays were not as good as the others'. I can't think of anything to give you so I made this," the girl said and showed the boy a package wrapped in brown paper. The boy took it in his hands and tore away the wrapper to reveal a jigsaw puzzle with a black letter "L" on one side.

"L may mean Lira or L. I thought this would be good to remind you of us. I don't know if you would still remember us when you grow up so I figured this out," she said, patting the kid's head.

"I'll make him remember that, mom!" Matt said tugging at Lira's sleeve.

"Thank you for that but please remember that both me and L will become professional undercover agents once we leave the premises of this orphanage. After we have left, we officially do not exist," Lira told the kid who stared at her in wonderment. With that, she stood up and chased after L.

They walked side by side for a moment of peace and calm not daring to look at each other when they heard a shout cut through the air. It does not belong to a kid as they expect though. It belonged to a man in his teens. Both spun around to see a boy in baggy long-sleeved black shirt and similar baggy pants with his feet bare running towards them, his fist clenched and held high. It was B, the child that both of them took care when they first met.

"Lawliet!" the boy shouted and in blur of black and white, his fist collided with L's face, knocking the latter to the ground.

"You idiot! What did you do that for?" Lira shouted turning to face B who was looking down at L.

"I'm fine," L said and stood up.

"The continuation would be outside then," B said and stared directly into L's eyes and the latter stared back with the same determination. L nodded and B gave him a sinister smile.

"As you wish," He said.

"I'll beat you," B replied.

"Try your best then, Beyond Birthday. Thank you for the remembrance. I won't forget you that easily now, son," L said as he rubbed his cheek where a bruise is slowly forming. L gestured for Lira to follow him and the girl did so, taking one last look at B who waved goodbye to her and turned to walk back to the direction of the orphanage. They had exited the large gates of the orphanage and crossed the road.

"Watari, could you leave for a moment please?" L said and the old man walked further away and waited under a lamp post.

"What was that between you and B?" Lira asked after the old man was well out of earshot.

"It's something that only fathers and sons understand," L replied.

"Well, alright. Its goodbye for us, then," Lira said, smiling for the last time.

"Yeah, I think so," L said and Lira turned her back to L. The man however had to succumb to the impulses that his body sent him for the last time for it would be a very long time, maybe never at all that he would feel them again, he grabbed hold of Lira's arm and turned her around.

"I asked you to promise me one last thing then before we part," He said as he stared at those hazel eyes. He was very determined to remember every single inch of her for it may be the last time he may ever see her again.

"Anything then," Lira replied, clutching at L's shirt for support as L dragged her closer.

"Promise me that you'll always be my baby," the man said and they shared their last passionate kiss as Wammy House orphans for when they turn around and walk separate paths, they would finally go out into the real world as adult never knowing when they would ever meet again.

--END--

* * *

A/N: yay! It's finished! Woohoo! I wrote this in about two hours but still it was short since I spent most of that time thinking…I just arrived from the orientation program at university and I can't resist putting this chapter off anymore after seeing that L cosplayer I mentioned above…(getting out sometimes really does help, lol)

**Important: **anyone who wants a sequel, I'm going to write one. But I don't have a title yet so I encourage anyone to put forward any title they think would be suitable for the sequel. The best one would be the title of the sequel (I may modify the title a bit, though) and it could really help me since I'm crappy at giving titles to stories.


	15. Thank Yous

ACKNOWLEDGMENT

ACKNOWLEDGMENT

I just wanna thank the following people for the fabulous time, reviews, talks and almost everything that made my summer vacation better than what I would've expected:

Lira: for all those talks on first love that made me decide to write this story…If you didn't notice yet, my OC is named after you.

Regine: for all the good times. Thank you for being very supportive yet pessimistic (in a friendly way) about everything I do and of course, for sticking around.

Eric: this would be the last time you will see your name written (or typed) down by me. I just wanted to thank you for the freedom…lol

The One: for providing all the cakes, chocolates and donuts that made me want to write about L even more.

Kuya Tour Guide: I forgot his name but I loved how he cosplayed L. I wanted to thank him (if possible) for providing the inspiration for the last chapter..

Hatnezz: I love you guys… I'll miss you in college.

To all the reviewers namely (by username in no particular order):

Spreading Wings

black-n-purple-ninja

Alice001

MJLS

White Rose93

Canada Syrup

KazeNoSasayaki2949

LKira

HarryPotterCharmedLoverForever

Liah Cauthon

Meng-4-2

MoonGoddesMitsuki

zebra-scarf

Merritt

Thank you guys for the awesome reviews….


End file.
